Strike Three
by tvdlovedove101
Summary: Sam and Andy don't know how to approach their situation. They need to talk it out in order to make it better. But what could happen in the mean time? Will Gail break Nick's heart leaving Andy there to heal it? Will Nick be there to heal Andy's broken heart because Sam can't heal it, because he doesn't realize she waiting? Or will Sam take on his hardest case yet; win back Andy?
1. Chapter 1

-Hey guys, I'm trying a different approach. This fic won't be updated along the with how the episodes play out, I'm feeling this one out. Especially what the characters say and their drama more than the cases, even though I still wrote the cases in with the fics. So bear with me on this story.-

* * *

All Andy wanted was for Sam saying I love to mean something. When she came back she literally saw that it didn't. What's worse is she had to spend a whole week going over the last six months believing his I love meant something. That was only one of the hard parts of returning.

When Andy woke up on the morning of her first shift back all she could do was stare up at the ceiling, thinking about how hard things have gotten for her, and how she's going to fight through it. Andy isn't one to complain, but seriously the guy had to wait until she was holding a bomb in her hand to say I love you. Yes, she reacted in a bad way to it because she was under the impression he didn't even care about her anymore. He dumped her even after he said she wouldn't get rid of him without a fight. Andy couldn't help but think about how over he is for fighting for her and how much that hurts.

Being back isn't supposed to be this hard. She is happy to be able to get back to fifteen, but ever since she left her and Nick's little apartment, she's been wanting to go back. If she never came back, she wouldn't have seen him kissing another girl. Another officer.

He said he couldn't do his job and be with her. It hurts her to realize it's just her he couldn't be with.

On the last day of being under cover, the reason Andy was so sick of being under cover, was because she realized how sick she was of not being able to tell Sam how she feels about him saying I love you. But from what happened a week ago, she still hasn't been able to tell him.

Andy remembers walking into the kitchen, actually smiling to see Sam being a 'training officer', like he was to her, to some new rookie she didn't know yet, she even felt bad for the girl because he never shuts his TO status off. But in the end all she saw was him grabbing her for a kiss from her smiling face. Andy remembered never feeling so motionless and taken off guard in her entire life. Training to be a cop is training to always be prepared. But seeing the guy she was about to say I still love you too practically saying it to another girl, crushed her heart even more than watching him notice her standing there finding out what he's been up to the past couple of months play out in front of her.

Andy sits up and puts her legs over the side of the bed, the ground is cold, but her tears are warm. She knows she is strong enough to deal with this; she put up her hands to cover her face. Trying to hide from all the things she can't deal with. The number one thing; still loving Sam Swarek.

She got up with a huff of breath to put on her running clothes and walk out into her living room to see a very familiar scene.

"Get. Up." Andy said throwing a pillow she carried from her bedroom at him.

Nick was so shocked he fell off the couch with a thump.

Andy and Nick are still taking turns with who sleeps on the couch, just like they were undercover. The other night they were at Nick's place where Andy slept on Nick's couch and last night Nick was on Andy's couch. They didn't really have a conversation where they said they wanted to keep it up, it just sort of happened. They were still in the groove of sleeping with the other person in the room next to them. They got so comfortable with it, that stopping their 'rotation' would be uncomfortable. They needed comfort more now than ever, since coming back to see their relationships they left behind left them behind. It's an easy form of trust for them, they're happy they have someone to trust. And keeping up their rotation brings is their easiest way to stay comfortable.

"Thanks for that." He said, laughing in the process and got up to stretch his arms out. "Wow. Why didn't we bring this with us on the task force?"

Andy stepped into the kitchen debating whether or not to make coffee. "Ha. Well we didn't have much time to pack."

"Making coffee?" Nick asked, rubbing his eye.

"I don't think I am." She walked away from the coffee machine and over to her freezer. First time she's opened it since coming back and she saw something she didn't expect to see. She grabbed an ice pack, slamming the freezer door shut. "Here."

"Thanks."

Andy started to pour a glass of orange juice. "That shiner's a good reminder to you, that if there's a strike three with Gail. You're out."

"Actually that one's healed. This one is from someone's boot."

Andy made a funny face before drinking her juice. "Really?"

"We going for a run before shift?"

"Planning on it."

Nick checked the clock on the wall. It was almost seven and parade was at seven thirty.

"Wanna be late on our first shift back?" Nick asked.

"Why not."

"Wow. That's two."

"Two what?" Andy asked as she and Nick walked out of her apartment and onto the street for their run.

"Two changes. No coffee first thing in the morning. And pushing your time to get to parade." Nick said after they started to jog.

"I figured they would be easy on us for our first shift back, right?"

"Andy…"

"What?"

"Two strikes so far."

"Who said change is bad?"

"It's not. It's just-"

"At least I'm not changing my personality or… or my type in guys… who I'm dating."

"Andy."

"-That would be bad."

"Andy."

"What?"

"Just… I'm here for you alright?"

Andy smiled looking down at her feet. "Good to know that hasn't changed."

"Yeah. Uh race you to the fountain in the middle of the park?"

Andy started running, "see you there."

After Andy turned a few corners and was ahead of Nick by a few blocks her confidence fell when she rounded the corner. She stopped right in her tracks, huffing out breath but really breathing hard to keep herself from screaming. She saw the back of Sam's truck take off right after seeing some girl get in on the passenger side.

Nick rounded the corner and blew right passed her before he noticed she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He said stopping, breathing hard, harder then she is.

Andy wiped her forehead with her hand. "Yeah, we should get back so we can get to shift on time."

Nick stood confused. Andy always ran her 5K. He already saw two changes in her he didn't question. Three strikes you're out.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nick started as they walked in Andy's apartment.

"Yeah, let's just get this day over with." Andy said, as she started to walk towards her bathroom.

"Running for six months with someone who doesn't get out of breath, why do I still struggle."

"Well you do something for so long you get used to it, I guess. And well you always were a hard breather and I'm… not?"

Nick made a face at her. "Sure… we'll go with that."

"Hey you should probably take a shower. You smell."

Nick sniffed his shirt. "You're right." He said passing Andy to get into the bathroom.

"Hey Frank and Noel's engagement thing is tonight, right?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be your date."

"Who's to say I'm not yours?" Andy said putting her hands up in defense as she turned to start running back.

* * *

Nick and Andy pulled up in Nick's truck with time to spare before parade. He started to get out when he noticed Andy hasn't moved the whole car ride, and still isn't. "Andy?" She didn't flinch; she just sat looking at her hands, holding everything in. Sitting there gluing every thought she had inside herself to hold it in for the day, in order to get through it.

Nick knows it has something to do with Sam. He got a weird feeling inside trying to process how Andy probably thinks the reason he didn't wait for her is because she isn't good enough and he didn't love her like he said he did. That she thinks everything they had was a joke to him. Nick doesn't believe in any of that, he knows Andy is good enough for any guy. It's the guy who wouldn't be good enough for her. And, in Nick's mind, in this case it's Swarek who isn't good enough.

Nick grabbed his bag, got out, shut his door and walked over to Andy's side and opened her door. She still hasn't moved. Nick looked around. The parking lot was empty. _Good_, thought Nick, nobody would be there to start something about them with how comfortable they are together.

"Andy," Nick started as he dropped his bag on the cement and grabbed her legs to move them off the edge to face his own and gently placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping away small tears with his thumbs, "you can do this. Focus. Yes, he's in there. Yes, she is too. But don't see that as making you weak. See it as making you stronger. You're strong Andy. Show him this hasn't affected you, show him you're strong about it, and I swear seeing him watch you being strong will make you strong."

Andy nodded. She needed to stay strong to get through the day.

"If I can work with Gail, who will never let me forget I left her, you can work with him, just keep it work related, nothing has to be personal." Nick added and paused a second as she looked up and saw her gain the strength in her eyes and jump out of the truck. "Just like that," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

Nick threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked through the parking and into the division.

"Thank you, Nick." Andy said leaning into his side.

Andy and Nick grew on each other. They learned to care for each other as officers while being under cover, which allowed them to grow closer as friends. They were happy they had each other back then. And nothing's stopping them from having each other now.

When they walked into fifteen everyone was walking into parade early, so they were left in the empty hall so Andy hugged Nick. As Andy did so she caught sight of Sam seeing them.

"See you in there." They said at the same, making them smile to themselves as they walked in different directions to their locker rooms.

She didn't even realize what people would think of her effortless thought to hug him until realizing that now they know those people, they work with them. She's finishing up buttoning her shirt in the locker room being one of the last people getting ready for the day as she turned out the hall to walk into parade. Sam's girlfriend was walking out of the room across the hall when she noticed Andy.

"McNally, right?" She asked and Andy stopped walking to turn to her.

"Yeah." Andy said, but what she thought was you already know my name and all about me.

"Marlo Cruz. Pleasure to meet you." Marlo stepped up to shake her hand.

"Yeah, real pleasure." Andy said with a smile.

"I've heard a lot about you." Marlo chimed in slyly.

"Oh." Andy said again.

"Uh gotta get in there. Good luck on your first shift back." Marlo said as she scurried off.

Well she's met the girlfriend and thought that's about as worse as it could get; Marlo was even nice to her. Andy's left in the empty hallway starring into the parade room through the glass windows, twiddling her thumbs a little bit in front of her. She doesn't see Frank yet so she takes a moment and leans against the wall she was standing by. She put her hands up to her forehead and rubbed the skin there as she hung her head down, like she did this morning. _You can do this, you're strong_. _Just focus. _Andy thought to herself, keeping back the tears and screams that the glue could barely hold when she heard a voice.

"McNally?" Sam said in front of her, about to walk into the room, almost concerned. Almost. This is the first time he spoke to her since she tragically discovered hisnew girlfriend.

Andy looked up at him and stood up straight, not answering, not knowing. There he is. The first time in six months they can actually have a real conversation with each other. This could be it. This should be it. They have a million things to say to each other, but neither of them know how to say it to the other. Let alone think they have something to say.

* * *

Andy is always prepared for shift, and things that take her off guard, but for some reason her first day back felt like it wasn't going to be easy and she is looking at the reason.

She didn't have a hard time at all getting over Sam so why is she having such a hard time wrapping her head around the fact the he's done the same and with a another girl. It's not that she wanted him to have a hard time, but getting over her was so easy he could start dating a co-worker? Someone he could've guessed she would have to work with. And the fact alone that, that officer wanted to play friends with her.

* * *

Sam could tell she was having some trouble with something, but as always, he played it cool. "Joining us for parade?" He asked pointing towards the room full of people waiting for his debrief.

Andy can't find words for the man who gave his 'I love you' _after_ he dumped her and split those words leaving her wanting nothing more than to lose her feelings for him just as fast as she lost him.

Sam did notice Marlo walking away from a conversation with her as he walked up, so he has an idea what's going through her head. Scratch that this is Swarek, he has no idea what's going through her head. Should he approach or just back off, he thought.

He saw something in her face that made him forget about the group of people that needed his debrief, drop everything that's happened and walk towards her. She crossed her arms as she saw him get closer and brushed right passed him, without a word, and went into the room.

Frankly she doesn't care right now for talking to him, she stood there watching him battle with himself for less than two minutes to say something, anything, to her, she's given him enough time to come up with it by leaving for six months. And just as usual he didn't say anything. And in that moment, just like other moments she's had with him in the past, Andy realized she doesn't want to deal with a guy who can't say more than three words to her about his feelings.

Nick put his hand on her back as she sat down next to him, with the indication of asking her if she is still alright.

"I'm okay," Andy whispered with a smile as Nick saw someone walk in late from the back and pulled his arm away.

Frank walked in and started without Sam. "Last night we got a call, around midnight, from a Mrs. Hessler informing us a man smashed his way into her sixteen year old daughter's room and kidnapped her with a duct tapped the girls mouth and was carrying her out right as she came in." Frank took a beat to allow everyone to sink this in. "I want everyone on the lookout for this man; the description is on the sheets in front of you." He motioned towards Sam who just walked in, "Swarek, thanks for joining us. He has information on the girl." Andy only paid attention to what he was saying as she looked straight down at her notes.

"Her name is Cara Hessler." Sam said as he started to speak right from his notebook, "I got a chance to speak with the mother last night after we got the call of the break in. All she could really tell us is Cara went to bed last night wearing pink pajama pants and a black shirt. She went out with a group of her friends earlier in the day. We alerted them they're safe. Right now we're showing the mother possible kidnappers to see if we can't get a description on the man, but this seems pretty similar to the Brinks case we had a month ago."

"McNally. Collins." Frank chimed in as he started looking towards them, sitting next to each other in the front row. "You two were not here when we had a spree of similar incidents. Two months ago a man with the name of Bo Brinks kidnapped a sixteen year old girl, Amber Essherman by smashing into her bedroom window in the middle of the night. Last month, it was Erica Peltor. We had no witnesses but were lucky enough to find the two girls in the abandoned bank vault downtown… but Brinks got away. This time we have the mother as a witness so we are counting on that. We all were hoping he wouldn't kidnap again… but he has and this time," he said speaking louder, to the whole group, "we will find him."

Sam had more to say as he looked up and found Andy's eyes, "This guy is dangerous." Speaking to everyone else, "when we interviewed both girls, they said Brinks threatened to put explosives in their parent's cars if they tried to run way... Pretty crazy thing to say, but well we never had any evidence that he actually had explosives," looking to Andy again, "so please remain aware of that factor. We've had two chances to get this guy and he's slipped through our fingers both times. And well, this time, three strikes he's out. We're going to get him."

"You have a list of the most recent tips in front of you so get out there; Serve, Protect, and find this girl… and capture Brinks." Frank added before dismissing parade.

Andy stood up to see Oliver walking towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, "How are ya McNally? Ready for your first shift back?"

"I think I am." Andy said with a small smile, seeing Sam eye her from the front.

"Good. Good." Oliver caught on with Sam and Andy's exchange. "Keep your head on straight out there." Oliver said walking out. "You too, Collins!"

Andy and Nick walked over to check their assignments last in line, last in the room to after Oliver and Sam left.

When Nick read the board he said, "Phew, guess today's going to be another one of those days, I am 2-0," brushing air off his shoulder. He was referring to the type of day where he gets an easier, better partner than Andy does.

"Really, two days in a row with a bad partner is nothing compared to spending six months with one." Andy said jokingly.

"Whoa really?" Nick said laughing as Andy bumped into his side.

"No…" Andy said sarcastically.

They both burst into laughter going to different exits of the room.

"If that's what you think, you can sleep alone tonight." Nick said from across the room.

Andy made an 'oh my gosh' 'O' face and gasped. "If that's what _you _think, then _you_ can sleep alone tonight."

They burst into laughter again walking out into the hall. When Nick stepped out he bumped into Sam who was walking back into the room with some case file in his hands.

"Sorry, Swarek."

"All good. Collins." Sam said with a pat on Nick's back as Nick kept walking out.

Sam heard enough of their conversation to get a preview of how good friends they are. He can't know for sure if anything real happened between them on the task force, but he can put two and two together now, seeing them with each other. _He's making her laugh_. Sam went over to sit on a table to look at the pictures on the board for the case trying to gain his focus when his girlfriend walked in.

"Hey Sam." Marlo said handing him a coffee and sitting next to him on the table.

"Hey, thanks." He said taking the coffee, but not without looking up at her and giving her a smile.

"This case is a hefty one, isn't it?" Marlo said turning towards the board.

"It is." Sam said staring at the pictures but not thinking about what they look like at all.

Marlo crossed her arms and stood up and faced Sam.

"Is your head clear for this case?" Marlo asked.

Sam stood up in front of her and crossed his arms. "Why wouldn't it be clear?"

Marlo smiled at him, "This is the third time you've had to deal with this guy, and you must be thinking a lot of things through. Just know that I am here for you this time." She said while putting her hand on his arm as Andy walked in like she was on a mission. She didn't see them until they saw her.

Andy paused a little. Taken off guard, seeing them together, but why is she taken off guard seeing them together, _they are dating_, she thought. Being awkward as she always is, "Uh my" Andy pointed towards the table she was sitting at as she walked towards it, "notebook. Forgot it."

"See you around McNally," Marlo said leaving Sam and Andy alone.

Andy stood a moment after Marlo left, tapping her notebook. _Unbelievable,_ she thought. Then she turned to walk back out, not being able to stand him.

"McNally." Sam tried to start but she just kept walking. He wasn't letting her do this a second time. He walked to the doorway of the parade room where he saw her still walking towards the door to the garages. "McNally!" He called louder as he watched her shove open the door and leave him. _Guess walking out is something she does now_, he thought, _just another thing I'm going to have to deal with_.

* * *

It's just a matter of time, really. Who's going to get fed up with pretending they can work together without letting the other know what they think or feel about the situation. And right now Andy doesn't have to work _with_ him, not until she finds Cara Hessler. And she will because she is determined to show Sam she can do things without having to work with him.

They don't know how to approach the situation. They don't even realize they are being stubborn about it because they don't realize there is a situation. Their issue with each other is thinking they don't need to talk to each other. Andy's just hurt because Sam isn't fighting for her like he said he would, and he chose another girl over her. And Sam's hurt because Andy can't talk to him and see's that she struggling, and being the TO he is, wants, needs, to held out his partner.

And yes, they still are partners. Work partners.

* * *

The hallway was empty except for Oliver who walked up next to Sam from the other end of the hall.

"Heads not clear?" Oliver commented, passing his best friend.

Sam with his arms still crossed, "What do you mean?"

He's starting to get agitated that everyone thinks his thoughts aren't clear, hoping to get a real answer here.

"Well do you really need me to spell this out for you?" Oliver said stepping in front of Sam putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay. Well… get this, when McNally was your…" Oliver saw Sam's glare but finished with a grip, "girlfriend. Right. She was your girlfriend. And you two talked about things." Oliver put his hand that wasn't on Sam's shoulder out and moved it as he talked. "Your head was clear. Right. And well now, the fact that she isn't your girlfriend isn't the issue here, it's the fact she won't talk to you. I'm just putting it out there that you two probably talked best when you were together?" Oliver stopped waving his arms to check Sam's glare. "Right. You two used to talk, both your heads were clear. But now you two aren't talking about things, so your head isn't clear; therefore her head is not clear and we both know a rookie out on the street with an unclear head isn't good. That's why I am asking you, because I'm worried; for you two to have unclear heads on this job, this case. You two need someone to talk things out over your…" Checked his glare which has softened up which of course soften Oliver up. "And, I'm your best friend, I know about things between you and your girlfriend, I get that you guys talk. But I know as a fact you haven't truly told her about McNally. I get it; it's not something you know how to talk about. And I get it, you're Sam Swarek, you can walk on water, you can handle not talking about things. But… McNally, I know her too, she can walk on water once her heads clear, meaning once she's talked things out with someone. Because my man…" Oliver put both hands on Sam's shoulders, "I just saw McNally avoid and walk away from you for the second time today buddy."

Sam thought a moment. He realizes he's the only on who's seen the signs that Andy and Nick are either starting or are in something together. And because he's the only one, Oliver doesn't realize that her head is probably clear, because she doesn't have someone to talk too.

"Oh, her heads clear." Sam said hurt, walking back into the parade room. "She's definitely walking on water."

* * *

-AWWW SAMMMMM. My heart broke when i wrote that. i'm sorry guys. (it'll get better)Hey guys, thank you for checking this out! You finished the first chapter! Congrats! I'm really happy with this, so please send out positive reviews! I already have the second chapter almost done so I'll post that asap!

I promise you there will be more Sam and Andy in the next chapters to come. I kept it to a minimum, because if you saw the guy you loved wouldn't you still be in shock?! Having to work with him and his girlfriend. Andy just needs for time to think before she and Sam talk.

Oliver's the best AS ALWAYS! I promise more Peck action next chapter. And what has happened to Cara Hessler? Is it Brinks who took her? Why would her? IF he did, he's gotten two strikes before with those other girls, Cara's his third. Going along with my chessey title, three strikes you're out.-


	2. Chapter 2

-This chapter starts just about when it ended, it's still morning at 15, and we find Swarek frustrated that Andy didn't stop to talk to him...-

After his talk with Oliver, Sam gets himself a coffee and is now sitting at his desk in the D's office. He has the papers from the previous Brinks cases in front of him. He's been reading the same page for the last five minutes.

Across from him is Traci who's intently working with someone on the phone about confidential files from a case that may be related to the Brink's one. Sam let her trade to Jerry's desk without telling her the reason but implying it in the trade, of course.

After five more minutes he closes the folder, leans back in his chair, and put his hand up to rub his forehead after realizing what he's been doing and can't focus on this case in this office anymore.

"Alright there, detective?" Tracie asked after she hung up the phone and wrote down another number to call.

"Yup."

* * *

Sam and Traci definitely grew closer together. They grew to learn to talk to each other about Jerry's death. A short while after the Dakota op started, they spent one late night in their office, talking about it and letting it all out. That night they even took their much needed trip to the cemetery and say their goodbyes. They instantly bonded in the best brother sister friendship as they stood there, tears in their eyes, hugging each other. Tracie with her eyes shut against Sam's chest and Sam just looking down at the grave stone. In Sam's eyes Traci is the love of Jerry's life, they were meant to be together, and Jerry would do anything for her. That's why Sam made it his own priority to keep Traci safe and protected. And that she remains happy and healthy, just like Jerry would have. Helping her helps him, seeing her smile at the little things makes him smile, because he knows how Jerry loved her smile and would do anything to keep it. Sam pretty much became Traci's older brother; but whenever Traci tries to give Sam 'girl advice' she becomes the older, wiser, sister.

"What happened?"

"Uh nothing…" he said siting up and putting his elbows on his desk.

Traci gave him a look. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really."

* * *

While Andy was away for her week of debriefs she and Tracie spent every minute of their free time on the phone; it wasn't much because they had different off times but they got caught up on their important friend stuff. Andy told her everything she did on the op and all the foods she tried. When Traci asked about Nick, Andy went on a rant about jokes they had and how fun it was whenever it was just them two. But Andy got confused when Traci asked if anything happened.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked sitting on a bench outside of the building she had her debriefs in.

"You were shacked up with all his army boy good looks and jokes. I mean did anything happened between you and Nick?"

"Like did I-"

"-Yeah."

"Tracie. No. No way. I have- No we didn't."

"Did you want to?"

"No. Why would you ask that?" Andy laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time you hooked up with someone on a task force." Traci laughed into the phone. She loved talking about other people's relationships, it helps her in a good way and Andy was happy to be that friend for her.

"Alright. Detective." Andy stated. "How are you loving that? Detective Nash."

"I do. I love it. It makes me push all my thoughts into one place… you know?"

"Yeah I do."

Andy urged Tracie to walk about Jerry, but she said she already got everything out with Sam. But then Traci got started on the Swarek business. Even though Nick was there, he's a guy; Traci knew Andy needed to talk about it with her. And Andy knew Traci was the person to talk too.

"So… Sam's your partner now? How's working with that?" Andy asked.

"Well I think you know." Tracie laughed again.

"Yeah." Andy lowered her head.

"How are you… with that?" Tracie asked as Sam walked up to his desk in front of Tracie's. "Have you talked to him?"

Sam gave Tracie a look and she nodded to him.

"Nope. I don't really care that much to be honest. "

"Andy…"

Andy didn't respond.

"Hey Andy… I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't. It's not your fault. I'm going to do things for myself and not for some guy, or really any guy for that matter. I'm going to focus on me and not getting caught up-"

"Alright, that sounds like my girl, McNally."

* * *

Chris and Dov walked in his office.

"Hey Swarek," Chris called.

Sam picked up his head to listen to them.

"We got a tip that a man with a similar description to Brinks was scene downtown around the back of the same abandoned bank."

Sam stood up, "Great let's go." Sam followed them out of his office but stopped a second, "Uh, you guys take Nash, and call back up too. I'll meet you there."

Traci grabbed her phone and got up. "Sam. You're a good person for trying to get her to talk to you." Tracie started, already knowing what happened. "But you should work on what you're going to say once she actually does stop walking away. We both know she can't always have an easy way out when you work together. And you should be prepared, this is Andy."

* * *

Andy's driving and Gail's going over the notes and tips again for a refresher.

"Go for 1510?" The car radio called.

Gail picked it up. "Go for 1510."

"We got a tip for a description of Brinks around the abandoned back downtown on Picker Street." The radio finished.

"Do you think that's him?" Gail asked.

Andy thought a minute, staring out into the road, not making a move to the lights to speed towards the bank. "I think we should check that big warehouse by her high school, these types of guys usually stay local."

"Andy we still should go."

"Gail we don't even know if Brinks has Cara. They didn't say all units either. And if it is him, his pattern wouldn't be this obvious."

"So what do you think? Why the warehouse?"

"Well when Nick and I were under cover. The sellers would usually leave the drugs in in this huge abandoned warehouse and then the buyers go there alone to pick it up. Nick said they did so, that if anyone ever showed up they wouldn't see a transaction and no sellers connected to it. But if the guys went and got it they would be in and out, no connections either. Plus it was so huge if there were cops, they could leave it and hide it out somewhere or run off and get out from the multiple exits. And this warehouse is the biggest one I could think of so…" Andy said still driving towards the warehouse, getting farther away from downtown.

"Damn McNally."

"So what were the other two cases like?" Andy asked; she's on top of things today. Feeling confident and not letting her broken heart get in the way of work."

Gail felt Andy's confidence, she could even see it. "They were weird… not much to them. Not much to find. We got really lucky when… the detectives decided to just start checking abandoned places where he could be harboring them. Oliver and Dov found Amber in that bank downtown. And uh…"

"Who found Erica?"

"Sam and Marlo." Gail said without hesitation this time.

"Same place?"

"Yeah. Traci said they went over there last night. No sign of entry since we were there last month."

"Hm. We don't know why he kidnapped them?"

"No clue. He got away. Both times."

"How?"

"No idea… Sam said he might have been paranoid that someone saw him and tipped off the cops to come after him. So he just left them."

"Alright so Cara Hessler is sixteen. She's pretty, she's blonde. Just like Amber and Erica. They all have that in common is that why Sam's set on thinking its Brinks?"

"No idea…" Gail said. "Your guess is probably better than mine."

"Sure, because I'm so good at guessing what Sam thinks." Andy smirked and Gail laughed. As Andy drove down the road towards the parking lot, just as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket. It's just Nick.

"Who is it?" Gail asked.

"Nick…" Andy answered the phone. "Yeah, what's up?"

"They found a girl in the bank, why aren't you here?" Nick asked.

"Is it Cara?" Andy's listening to Nick, but looking out her window at the warehouse, trying to find movement.

"No, but she was kidnapped, and her description matches Brinks-"

"-So where's Brinks?" She said.

"ANDY!" Gail screamed.

Glass shatters everywhere. Andy, even though being taken off guard, threw her right arm out to keep Gail from smashing her head into the windshield because Gail wasn't prepared to brace herself. In the process of holding Gail back Andy didn't have enough strength to hold herself down and got pushed forward. She had driven straight into a large maroon van that was backing out of an ally next to the warehouse by the high school.

The hood of their car was crinkled against the side of a van and shards of glass are everywhere. Andy still gripped her phone looking forward, through the broken windshield and through the smoke into the van, seeing movement but in too much shock to know how to move. She had two people yelling; Nick and Gail.

"OH MY GOSH!" Gail shouted looking down at the shards of glass all over her uniform.

"Andy?! What happened?" Nick shouted. She heard him talking to people in the background.

"What the hell is their problem?" Gail's trying to undo her seat-belt, but it's locked. "You just speed right out of an ally?! Really?! Without even looking back?! Gail yelled, frustrated. "They are so not getting away with this!"

"Andy? We're coming. So is backup. We're all the way downtown it may be a while!" Nick said.

They both were panicking. But Andy, not listening looked forward into the truck's windows seeing fast movements. She handed the phone to Gail. Who looked up to Andy for the first time. "Andy you're head! Be careful!" Gail shouted as Andy stepped out of the car with smoke everywhere as she heard the car door open on the other side of the van.

"McNally? McNally!" She heard a familiar voice shout from behind her, she turned around to see Sam stepping out of his detective car he parked behind her cop car.

"Help Gail!" Andy said not meaning to ignore him this time as she jogged up to the side of the van, with her gun pulled out, nobody was there. They ran off and left the door open. They couldn't have gotten far and Andy wanted to run in the direction she thought he would've taken.

"McNally! Don't chase them!" Sam yelled as he opened Gail's car door, she looked back at Sam helping Gail, as she did she peered into the van's windows after hearing an odd noise. "You don't look so good Peck." Sam said much softer as he reached over to cut open her seat belt.

Andy suddenly felt things tense up and things proves in slow motion as she opened the van's trunk doors to reveal the one thing that could tell you it's Brinks who was in this van.

"McNally?!" Sam yelled again as he stood up with a wobbly Gail and had her lean against the car.

"A bomb." Andy whispered. "Sam it's a bomb! Get away from the car! Run! Now! Run! Get down the street! Get down!"

"What?!" Gail cried as she and Sam ran away from the cars and made it down the street. Gail covered her head and sat to brace herself just in time. But Sam remained standing as Andy ran.

Then the bomb's timer ran out.

Sam caught Andy in her fall as they got knocked down into the cement by the ground shattering explosion. They were just far enough that they didn't get blasted with it. But close enough to be pushed onto the ground, wincing in pain.

Gail's lying on her back next to them, her eyes closed, breathing hard, still gripping Andy's phone in her hand. As if she were gripping Nick's hand.

Sam fell on his back but not without keeping Andy up on top of him, keeping her from hitting the ground face first. Andy's gripping her arms around Sam's neck, her head facing down on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist with his other wrapped around her neck.

There is smoke everywhere. It's hard to breath, but they know it will be harder if they stood up, so they stay down.

Gail laid there, barley speaking at all, still shaken up.

Even though Sam had on his vest he could feel Andy's hard breathing. "Nobody was in the van." Breathing hard. "I checked… I… nobody was… I… don't know…" Andy started to confuse her thoughts, still gripping Sam's neck, letting his touch help her collect her thoughts.

"Andy, nobody was in the van. You checked." Sam whispered, reassuring her, rubbing her neck with his hand, still shaken up himself to move. The safest place felt right where he is. "I'm so sorry."

The two dropped what happened this morning. Andy's just glad she found the explosive in time. And so is Sam. They're both in shock of realizing the worst outcome wasn't there outcome.

Smoke is still lingering in the air. A fire erupted from the van and it blew up again. And Gail shuttered with the second explosion.

Andy got her mind together after that and tried to get up but Sam only held her. She didn't have time to fuss she called this in. "Dispatch." Andy called after reaching to her radio. "1020 a van with a bomb in it exploded on Trenton Avenue, by the high school." She took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she kept her head down. "No bystanders," she looked over at Gail who has her eyes closed with tears, "officer down." Then Andy started to talk to Gail and Sam, "There was an explosive in that van… I should've…" She took her hand from the radio to help herself move off Sam and check out the damage, but he still gripped her. "Sam?" she put her hand on his face. "Are you hurt?"

Sam shut his eyes. "I'm fine; it just hurts from the hard fall."

She kept holding his face in her hand looking into his eyes looking into hers; they share a small smile because they're safe. "Okay."

"Backup and officers two minutes out." Andy's radio called.

"An explosive. You said Brinks would have them. This was him." Andy wants to stand up but she doesn't want to fend off Sam's grip around her. Andy put her head on his chest again, totally confused as to why he's acting like this makes total sense. "It's my fault, Gail… I should've listened to the tip. We shouldn't have been here…" Andy speaks softer to Sam. "How are you here?"

"Same guy feeling as you I guess." He breathed out.

They heard sirens, started to see flashing lights, and the smoke fade as cars blew in.

Andy started to get herself up when Sam looked to her. "I'm okay." She reassured his question. "Gail, how bad?" she just tightened her eyes and shook her head. Andy knows how afraid Gail is of explosions and can feel her body shaking from it.

Cars are arriving on both sides of the street EMS rushed over to them and Andy just directs them Gail. Andy has scrapes from the crash. Her hand is bleeding but she's clutching it tight and feels a bruise coming in on her forehead. She and Sam are both covered in dirt from the explosion as they're standing there. Sam's watching Andy knowing her next move.

"McNally." Sam says, hesitantly right before Andy runs into an unclear building without backup. "McNally?!" Sam yells at Andy as he chases her. Nobody saw them run inside with the smoke blowing everywhere from the fire fighters putting out the fires.

After the third time Sam finally decided to chase her instead of watching her walk away.

* * *

Ooooooh cliffhanger! What awaits Sam and Andy in the warehouse?

The next chapter is done. I'm still editing. And i promise it will be much better then this one. PLUS it will have more Sam and Andy stuff... Nick too!


	3. Chapter 3

**So this picks up right where we left off on the last fic. Andy, being her self-driven self, ran into the warehouse without backup… except for Sam. This is a good chapter. Hope you guys think so too!**

* * *

"McNally?!" Sam yelled as he watched Andy looked around and run up the stairwell to the left. "McNally?" Sam yelled again as he chases her up the stairs.

He is definitely not going to let her go in alone if this is Brinks. Sam's read his file... a few times, he would know what he's walking into.

He found her walking around the third floor. "McNally." He stopped yelling as he watched her search the floor. Nobody was in this building and he knew it. He walked up to her and grabbed her and put her face in his hands.

He is still sick to his stomach about the fact that what if he wouldn't have been there for her during that explosion. What would've happened to her? What would've he done? He's rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. He doesn't even realize what he's doing right now, what type of signal this is giving her, how confusing this is to her.

She leaned into his touch a little bit, forgetting that she's supposed to stay strong and show him she isn't not over him. Because, c'mon, its Sam Swarek she was lying to herself about being over him for the past six months and she's only now learning how much she isn't over him.

Sam sighed as Andy shook him off and crossed the room. She doesn't want to do this right now; she has to focus on the important matter, Cara Hessler.

She isn't saying anything to him again, just like this morning. And him acting like this is not helping, it's just confusing her even more as to what's going on between them. She avoided talking to him for a reason. Well the first is to prove a point that if he doesn't want her he can't have her. Obviously that isn't working since Sam is acting like he has her.

He tries an easy way to get her to respond to him, "Andy can you please talk to me?" Sam catches on as he watches her search the floor. He taught her well, to not let personal issues get in the way of your job. To put work first. And right now she's trying hard to keep that up. Sam sighed when he realized this. He hated watching her walk from him two times this morning, he hated that feeling that she couldn't talk to him. He tries a different approach – work related approach -"Did you see something?" he muttered.

"Yeah." She said but still hasn't looked over to him. "I remembered right when EMS showed, I looked up and I saw someone looking out the window from up here." She said standing by the window looking down at the accident. Looking at the mess she's caused, she thinks.

"Well, they're long gone by now." Sam stated.

Andy walked to the other side of the building and looked out the window and saw another van with its tail light out speeding down the street.

"Hey, look." Andy said reaching for her radio.

Sam stepped up next to her right as the van turned down another street. Sam looked down at Andy. "Call in backup. You have your radio."

Andy turned to glare up at him.

"What?" Sam asked, concerned that he broke her into not talking to him anymore.

They both turn their heads towards the room next to the stair well at the same time, hearing the same thing. Sam grabbed her arm to stay back.

Andy started walking past him not noticing his concerned touch.

Sam followed her instincts and stood behind her.

A faint muffling sound is coming from the room, she turned the knob, and it's locked.

"Kick this door down." Andy told him.

Sam kicked it down and Andy walked in, it's dark, no windows, and the muffling stops.

"Light switch." Andy told Sam, asking him to find it and flick on the lights.

Sam did so revealing someone, tied up with a duct tapped mouth.

"Cara?" Andy asked relieved, kneeling down and touched her shoulder for comfort.

The girl nodded with tears running down her face and trembles running down her body. Relief washed through every scrape on Andy's body as she looked up to Sam with a smile.

Sam bent down and cut the ties from her hands as Andy gently removed the duct tape.

"Did you see who did this to you?"

Cara nodded still unable to speak.

Andy grabbed her radio as she helped Cara stand up. "I'm on the…-

"-third floor." Sam said reminding her.

"-third floor of the warehouse, we found Cara Hessler. We'll walk her down. Have a medic by."

"Can you walk?" Sam asked, guiding her out of the room. He looked to Andy, "glad you found her for me."

She gave him a sarcastic grin. "Who else would?"

* * *

Sam's relieved to see a little bit of his old Andy. But now that Andy's mind is clear about finding Cara, she's restraining herself from talking to Sam any more than necessary. And that old Andy isn't quite the same. She's a little damaged after what she came back to after the task force ended.

And damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive.

She's surviving on keeping her thoughts and feelings bottled up inside. She has so much bottled up that one word; if the wrong or even if the right word will set her off. She kept her sentences short and to the point. She wants to keep herself in check on the job and she can't handle going at it with him any time soon. She can hold off on ignoring him talking to her right now, because it's about the case. She can handle that, but nothing more. And soon Sam will catch on with what she's doing.

* * *

When they walked out of the warehouse the flames from the explosion were still being put out by the fire fighters. It's late in the day and the sun is beating down on everyone. The medic came up to Cara and asked her a few questions as she walked her off towards the EMS truck. She confirmed it was Brinks who took her and Sam was relieved that they finally know they're onto him and went to call Tracie.

"Andy?" Gail said in a worried tone as she ran up to Andy. "You found Cara? That's her?"

"Yeah, we-" She was about to say 'we found her' as in Sam and her.

Gail cut her off with a hug. "I'm just glad all that was worth it."

Andy hugged her back. "Me too." She said in a softer tone.

Gail let go of Andy and walked over to talk with Cara Hessler. She was kidnapped once and can relate in a way.

After they talked, the EMS rushed Cara off away from the scene. Cara had no more than a couple scrapes, but she's still shaken up about being locked away by a man who kidnapped her.

Andy noticed Nick talking to another officer before he ran up to her. "Hey how are ya?" He asked gripping her shoulders.

"Rough first shift." Andy said and Nick followed her glance at Sam.

Nick chuckled a laugh making Andy smile. "Good to know that smile didn't get knocked out of you. Did you have a bad fall? Your forehead's got a shiner bigger than my eye."

"I didn't have a hard fall. I should be fine." Andy stuttered with tears in her eyes from the smoke, she thinks while losing her smile.

"How?" Nick asked confused as Andy looked over to see Marlo talking with Sam, comforting him.

Andy just nodded him off but Nick hugged her. When Nick let go he grabbed her hand. "Andy you need stitches."

"Yeah, I need to get to the hospital and see Cara first."

"Okay. After you get stitches." Nick stated.

Marlo went to see how Gail is so Sam walked up and crossed his arms hearing the last part of their conversation. "Collins, Peck needs a ride back to the station. I'll handle McNally."

Nick let go of Andy's hand and crossing his arms in front of Sam. "I don't mind taking Andy."

They are standing no more than five feet from each other. Andy off a ways but still in between them and all she can think is what the hell is happening right now. This face off is more then who can take Andy in. Nick gave Sam a challenging look for breaking Andy's heart. Sam gave Nick a challenging look for being the guy she's gotten too close to her, in his eyes.

They're staring each other down no longer than ten seconds before Marlo walked up behind Andy, hoping to break off whatever is happening by taking her away. "Uh, McNally I got a medic for you." Marlo murmured placing a hand on her shoulder helping her to move away from Nick and Sam.

"Thanks." Andy said quickly and walked with her over to the EMS truck.

"What happened there?" Marlo asked still watching them. They're talking about something now

"Uh… well… I actually have no idea." Andy's watching them too as the medic put cream on Andy's forehead. "Hey…" Andy looked to Marlo and nudged her arm. "Go see if you can't break it up again."

"Got any ideas?" Marlo looked up to Andy.

"Tell Nick, Gail asked for him or something like that."

"Got it." Marlo said as she straightened her vest to walk over to them.

Andy saw Nick give her a look before he walked towards Gail to drive her back to the station. Marlo nodded back to Andy then followed in a separate car behind them.

"McNally, right?" The medic spoke grabbing things from her bag. "I'm Sarah... How do you feel?" She asked as she flashed a light into each of her eyes.

"Fine…" She looked over to Sam who's walked up to her. "A little dizzy. Shaken up. I'm still…" she closed her eyes and replayed the moment she saw the explosive in the van, as Sam grabbed her hand to hold up. "I uh…"

"Need stitches." Sam finished her sentence.

Sam is standing there keeping Andy from losing it; he knows she's now processing everything that has happened. He can see her mind racing with everything that's happened.

"Ah." Sarah held Andy's hand, "how did you get this?" Sarah asked to take Andy's mind of the needle she's pulling out.

"Uh" she shut her eyes trying to remember. "I don't remember." She feels the alcohol Sarah is dabbing on her cut, before she felt the needle.

"She had it before the explosion, it's from the crash." Sam said giving Andy an intent look as she opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Detective… Do you remember now McNally?" Sarah asked as Sam crossed his arms. Andy's having trouble keeping her thoughts in check because of the way Sam's looking at her. She has to keep her rattling bottle of thoughts together to get through this one conversation.

"Yeah, I…" she closed her eyes forgetting Sam's presence, "I held out my arm to shove Gail back from the impact of the crash…" she opened her eyes… "and the glass must've cut my hand from it."

"That's heroic of you to protect your partner."

"I always back up my partner." Andy murmured opening her eyes watching Sarah work.

"If you didn't help her, she could've gotten seriously injured. Sarah said as she finished the last stitch. "There."

"Thank you." Andy said as Sarah wrapped a bandage around it.

Andy walked away from the EMS truck, knowing Sam would follow. "So are we going or not?"

"McNally." He didn't want to fight her; he knows how badly she thinks she needs to be the one to talk to Cara. And the longing look in her eyes reassured that.

"Sam. Are we going or not." She knows he is going to give in.

He took her hand that has the stitches in it and looked down at it then back up to her forehead touching it with his thumb. "You sure you're up to it?"

She brushed away his arm. "We're going to talk to one girl. It's not like we're driving into something dangerous again like a shootout, I promise, Sam, I'm fine."

"Alright, we'll take Nash's car since mine's…" they looked over to the accident. Not much left to be looking at except three incinerated cars. "You owe me a coffee." Tracie is still working with Chris and Oliver, so she'll get a ride to the station with them.

"Sammy? Whatcha doing with McNally?" Oliver walked up as he shut his notebook.

"Uh we're going to talk to Cara Hessler." He said as he stood next to the open door and Andy stood by the passenger's side, not caring for this conversation.

"McNally?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm fine!" Andy called over the car as she opened the door and got in.

Oliver gave Sam a look.

"She said she's fine." Sam told him.

"Brother, keep a clear head…" he waved towards the accident. "See what happens when your rookie doesn't have one?"

"I'm not a rookie!" Andy said from inside the car. She just wants to see Cara and make sure she's safe with Brinks still out there.

Oliver started to walk away. "Don't let her talk you into driving into any rigged vans, alright?"

Sam just smirked at him as he got in the car.

As Sam started the car he spoke, thinking he has his old Andy back. "So crashing into a rigged van. That isn't a rookie mistake?"

Andy kept her answer short and sarcastic. "It's an 'I haven't been on shift in six months mistake." She finished with her usual look up to him. She is already looking for any updates to Cara's medical report on the computer. "Or even an 'anyone would've driven into that van pulling out so fast' situation. Either way..." Andy looked intently at the screen. "It's not a mistake. Even you would've done it."

Sam started to defend himself but Andy cut in on the important matter.

"They haven't put anything in. She probably just has those scrapes and bruises we saw on her." Andy said looking intently on the screen as Sam drove.

He's focused on the road. "Right Sam?"

"Yeah, if they didn't put anything in." He looked over to her worried face. "Hey." He said reaching for her hand. "She got up to walk down those steps right?"

"Right." Andy said. She's worried for the girl, Sam can see that. Andy blames herself for not looking in the warehouse sooner. Who knows how long she's been in that room.

"Andy." She looked up to Sam. "She's fine. You saw her with your own eyes that she's fine. You're just over reacting okay?"

"Okay. You're right." Andy said as she looked down, realizing Sam's hand had been holding her bandaged hand this whole time.

He didn't notice she realized it. He has his eyes focused on the dark road, his hand still holding hers. The hospital coming into view.

Andy's keeping her eyes out the window now, leaving Sam's hand on hers, taking it in for a moment.

"Hey didn't you say you saw a second van driving away from the warehouse?" Sam asked pointing forward with his hand still on the wheel.

Andy looked up, "and that has the same tail light out." Andy said sitting up. "He probably followed her here to see if he can't get another crack at getting away with her." Andy finished getting worried about Cara again. "You don't think she's in there?"

"Either way he's not getting away again." Sam said as let go of Andy's hand, two hands on the wheel, he drove faster forward in pursuit of the van.

Andy thought fast. "Nick." She yelled as Sam vroomed down the road.

"I hardly think now's the time to talk about that."

"What?!" Andy yelled over the sirens. She got on her radio. "Collins."

"Yeah."

"You're still on route to the station?"

"Yeah."

"You passed the hospital right?"

"Yeah, about a minute ago."

"Stop where you are. Turn around. Dark blue van headed your way. We're on other side. It's possibly Brinks. Block him on the bridge."

Andy heard Nick's car tires screeching as he asked, "we?"

Sam stopped the car on and angle as soon as the van stopped before Andy could respond. Nick's on the other side with Gail, Marlo stopped in front of them a little far off but they're blocking the exit to the bridge. No way out.

"Now what." Andy said looking out Sam's window at the van just as gun shots are fired at their car.

Andy reacted fast and opened her door to get out and then to drag out Sam. Sam put his hand over Andy's head so she keeps it down. They're shrugged down on the safe side of the car as Brinks shot the other.

"Are you okay?!" Sam yelled over the fire.

"Andy are you guys alright?" Nick said into Andy's radio.

"Yeah, can you see who it is?" Andy called.

"No, I called in backup." Nick called.

After the gun fire stopped Sam spoke.

"You good McNally?" Sam asked. She nodded yes. "Let's make sure he doesn't go anywhere alright? Your hand good to shoot?" Already knowing she's up to it.

Andy didn't respond she showed him; she got into her shooting position and gripped her gun with her stitched hand. Sam soon followed then called to shoot.

They shot one round at the van before the door of the van slid open revealing Cara being held back by Bo Brinks. He let them know Cara's in the van so they stop shooting.

"Oh my gosh." Andy murmured.

"Brinks, let her go!" Sam yelled.

"It's Brinks. He has Cara. Hold your fire." Andy called to Nick.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Andy called back.

Brinks shut the door and Sam and Andy stayed in there shooting position until Brinks pulled out his gun again to fire another round. Sam pulled Andy down and fell on top of her, covering her from the glass shattering above them. She looked up to him, his face, and his lips inches from hers. They looked into each other's eyes, frozen, until the shooting stopped.

When Brinks finished his second round Sam sat up, and as always put off his feelings, "Oliver warned me about this."

Andy pulled shards of glass out of his hair, playing along, "glad you didn't listen to him, right? This is more fun."

"You did promise me no shoot outs… how many more cars can you ruin one your first shift back McNally?"

Brinks' gun fire and her radio interrupted.

"Andy, are you okay?" Nick yelled into her radio over the gun fire.

"What's his problem?" Sam yelled over the gun fire, not hearing what he said but getting annoyed that he keeps calling her every time Brinks shoots at them.

Andy went to respond to it but stopped as she started to get heated about what Sam said; the bottle keeping her thoughts in her head started its shaking.

"What are you talking about?" Andy yelled over the gun fire, annoyed.

"He doesn't need to check on you every gunshot!" Sam yelled over the gun fire again.

"He's making sure I don't have a bullet in my head!" Andy yelled, a little confused why he's annoyed with Nick.

Andy looked over to Sam and is watching emotion play across it. Sam doesn't like to think about how close they have gotten, he knows he shouldn't care but… he does. They started yelling, having a fight over the noise of the gun fire.

"I think I can do a better job than him." Sam said implying more than the fact that he's right next to her to back her up.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Andy shouted, piecing it together a little bit.

Sam didn't respond he just gave her a look.

"Right of course. Typical you can't just spit it out."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sam shouted.

"You can't ever just give it to me straight, can you?"

Brinks finished his round. They stopped there shouting and listened to their hard breathes in the silence of the gun fire. And they continued in their normal tones, forgetting why and how this conversation, fight, started.

"Or maybe you can." She looked to him, finishing her words harshly. "Being shot at isn't that far off from holding a grenade right?"

"You're just…"

"What?" Andy choked out, starting to feel hurt. "What am I?"

"Just perfect with timing." Sam said referring to her having this conversation right now, in the middle of a shootout. He's not complaining; he's glad she's finally giving him something, even if it's anger.

He knows he's hurting her because she knows she's hurting him too.

"And you're not?"

They started to hear sirens and knew backup was here. Andy had enough of this she reached into the car and pulled out the speaker.

"Yo Brinks… C'mon man. You hear the sirens; give us Cara so they take you easy. Let's finish this." Sam gave her a look. "That seemed like good timing to me."

The van doors opened and they kneeled up. "Go! Leave!" Brinks shouted at Cara as she slipped out and ran away from Brinks.

"Put your weapon down!" Nick hollered from behind Brinks in the driver side window, his gun pointed at him. Sam stepped up to be his backup on the other side.

"Come here Cara." Andy called reaching out to her as she ran into Andy's arms.

"Put it down." Sam said as Brinks obeyed. "Raise your hands and walk out." He obeyed again, accepting defeat and raised his hands to walk out.

Sam walked up to open the door as Nick walked around the van, gun still pointed at Brinks. Nick and Sam worked together. Sam has him in cuffs as soon as their backup arrives. The medics drove Cara back to the hospital; upgrading their security, but there's no point; they finally caught the bad guy.

After everything is pretty much handled, Sam and Andy are still massively heated at each other. Andy convinces Gail to trade partners, so she can ride alone with Nick.

"Sure, of course, whatever you need." Gail said with an understanding smile.

Andy found that smile weird.

Marlo drove back to the station with Gail because she's had enough for one shift. And Sam is walking Brinks over to his car.

Andy walked up to the driver's door Nick is leaning against.

"Keys." Andy said.

"Andy-"

"Don't start."

"You left your radio on."

Andy's taken off guard. She shut her eyes but kept up her confidence. "Just you and Gail?" She opened them again to see Nick nod a yes. "Then the least you could do is let me drive."

Nick sighed and put the keys in her hand but not without grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. He felt her lean into it for a moment before she shrugged him off and opened the driver's door to get in. As Nick walked to the other side he looked over to see Sam watching their exchange after shoving Brinks to the backseat.

The sun is setting as Andy started to drive and they both remained silent, but when she made a turn into the hospital Nick spoke for the first time.

"Andy…"

"I just want to talk to her."

Nick ends up going with it because he realizes Sam wouldn't have let her go after what just happened. He believes she should be the one controlling her choices.

Andy didn't respond as she realized Nick put it together, she parked the car and got out to walk into the hospital.

Nick could tell something is up. He's been around long enough to know when she has a change of some sort. She needed to say something. He knows she wants to talk about it.

He stopped her in the parking lot for a moment. "Hey. You can tell me. Just let it out for a minute."

"I…think I'm done."

"You do?" Nick asks, knowing what she means without an explanation.

"With him. I'm done wasting my time on him."

"Good. I wouldn't put up with trying to win a guy like Swarek back, especially after that fight." Nick finished with a laugh.

"Hey." She shoved him. "Forget you heard that." She said seriously.

After they started to walk in Andy spoke again. "And you know what?"

"What?" Nick asked smiling at her upbeat tone.

"Now that I think I'm done with him, I almost don't think I feel miserable anymore."

Almost.

* * *

**I always sneak in that second 'almost'. They're very important. **

**And wow; Sam and Andy finally talked about something other than work. Andy caught on that Sam's annoyed about her relationship with Nick… But now that she's done wasting her time with Swarek will there be more than friendship?**

** And Sam caught on that Andy is… still mad that he can't just give it to her straight. That he can't just talk and tell her. He's just giving her a few mixed signals that would go against his 'moving on and dating Marlo.' He held onto her after the explosion. He chased her into the warehouse. He comforted her by wiping some dirt off her face trying to get her to tell him if she's okay. He ordered Nick to take Gail in so he could take Andy. He stood by Andy as she got stitched. He drove her to the hospital. He covered her from the windows breaking. **

**…Wow I didn't realize I wrote that many. Damn Sam, if you have something to say. Say it. **

**Next chapter… Sam might say it... It's almost done… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh over 60 follows? Thanks!? I honestly don't know how that happened but I am so happy it did. It's really helping me right better to know that people are reading this and are so into it that they want more! I love everyone's reviews! Thank you for you insight!**

**So here's chapter four. I'm so sorry this took forever. I had a hard time with writing some of this dialogue and what I believe needed to be said and well… you'll figure it out once you read.**

**This chapter is definitely longer than the others so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cara said that after the explosion happened Brinks starting panicking and took off without her. Sam believes he did so thinking he killed two cops and thought getting to a safe place was more important than having Cara. He moved vans and drove to a different safe house after the car accident set off the time trigger on the bomb. Cara said he was driving somewhere in a hurry, but after the crash he looked over and saw he hit the cops he was trying to run from, took Cara into the warehouse, tied her up some more, and that's when the bomb went off, and he just ran. Cara didn't know why he had the explosive; she said he told her he would put it in her mother's house if she ever ran way. Brinks confessed to kidnapping Amber, Erica, Cara, and Tess; the girl they found at the bank. He wanted to 'collect' girls in order to sell them to a bigger man who would force them to be prostitutes. Bo Brinks didn't get away with selling anyone and Sam tried to get him to cough up the name of who he was going to sell them too. He claimed he didn't know who the guy is, but he said he had a guy close to him who knew.

Sam's content now that Brinks has been brought in. Although the way he was brought in was unusual; unusual as in out of a shootout with Andy, he never doubted it for a second.

Yes, he walked by his own rule book today, for the first time as a detective, but he doesn't regret it. Because at the end of the day it brought the bad guy in. How would they have found Cara if Andy wasn't so crazy to run into an unclear warehouse right after a bomb went off. Where was she a month ago when this case picked up?

It's around ten o'clock when Sam walks out of the interrogation room to find the division is pretty much empty because the night shift has moved out. After looking in the next room and finding it empty he walks away from it, still heated from his argument with Andy.

Sam pieces it together pretty fast that she convinced Nick that she needed to go to the hospital.

But he can't piece together why he lashed out like he did; just the idea that Nick could be doing more than just asking if she's okay. Seeing through that someone is alright and in good hands was always Sam and Andy thing. Andy was the one who always connects with whoever they deal with and over a period of working with her Sam grew into understanding how and why she did. He grew into wanting to finish things off on a good note with who they worked with for the day. But knowing she went to see Cara without him makes him realize that he does have an issue with the idea of her wanting to be with Nick. Sam thinks 'idea' because he can't even fathom it as a reality.

But that's what got him heated in the spur of the moment. It's not why he's angry right now. He's mad because of what she told him.

_"You can't ever just give it to me straight, can you? Or maybe you can. Being shot at isn't that far off from holding a grenade right?"_

I was straight with her, Sam thinks. He did tell her he loved her, so why is she still angry about it?

He doesn't know that she still wants his I love you to mean something. Because from Andy sees which is Sam dating another girl, his I love doesn't mean anything important to him.

Sam rubs the back of his neck, in exhaustion from the day. He really should have seen this one coming, Andy's first shift back and hell breaks loose, for the case and well himself. Really, he's thankful nobody got shot, especially with the way she was glaring at him.

He checks the clock on the wall. Their shift is over, but that never really does stop McNally, Sam thinks.

When he spots Marlo walking up to him, out of uniform, he realizes how much time he spent thinking about Andy today and not his girlfriend.

"Hey you ready for that celebratory drink?" Marlo asks as Sam smiles at her.

"Where have you been all day?" Sam asked sarcastically because of his adventurous day as he gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Congrats on finally bringing that dirt bag in… Are you ready to head to the Penny for Noel and Frank's party?"

Sam thought a minute. "Uh yeah. Just let me explain these papers to Nash in the D's office first-"

"Oh I can meet you there I'm going with Peck." Marlo said, not worrying him.

Sam nodded okay as he turned to walk towards the D's office.

"Hey Sam…" Marlo caught back up with him in the small hall up to his office. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sam catches the concern in her eyes, only because he was on the lookout for it all day in Andy's eyes. "What's…? Is something wrong?"

Marlo wants to ask him a million questions but she doesn't want to be that girlfriend who worries about her boyfriend's ex complicating her relationship. And she doesn't want to stress him with letting him think she realizes how he and Andy looked today. She already did ask him what things meant for them the night Andy got back to the station and Sam told her that McNally's in the past.

But Marlo changes the subject when she notices her boyfriend doesn't look like his usual self after putting away a bad guy. "Aren't you happy you caught his guy?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Sam said, hating that he let himself to still be angry about Andy.

She didn't respond. Sam would lose it if she couldn't talk to him either.

"Marlo. You can talk to me."

"I know. It's just this morning when you picked me up you were in the best mood and ever since this case got tricky it's been slipping, and I understand that. But now you cracked it, it's over…" She rubbed his arm. "And something still has you down."

Sam didn't respond. He doesn't have an honest response for her that doesn't involve Andy.

"This is the first day I've seen you like this." Marlo continued.

"Like what." Sam crossed his arms. Still angry over Andy and now he has an issue with his girlfriend.

"You were way off the charts today. You didn't follow direct orders. You followed a rookie around getting into trouble with her… I mean I'm glad you did, you caught the bad guy." She touched his arm. "Sam. I understand it's your job but it feels like you went out of your way with her and I don't know, I'm not used to that. I'm not comfortable with it yet. I'm not comfortable with you two like jumping into things like that."

After a day like today he wouldn't mind getting rid of the detective rule book that he's been following at this point. Andy brought that out in him.

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just reading into things too much." Marlo nodded her head and touched her forehead and Sam brought her in for a hug.

Marlo's compassion to be the right type of cop helps him go by the rules, which makes him a brighter and better person. He became a detective right around Marlo came to fifteen, right around when he began to follow the detective rule book. It's helped him adjust. But she's right; he did go off on his own with Andy today.

But after a day like today he's starting to realize how it feels to not go by the rules as a detective. And this has been brought on by Andy, they were for Andy, she's so driven, and if he didn't go with her; he wouldn't have been there for here for the explosion or the shootout.

"McNally isn't a rookie. She was determined and I got caught up in it with her today." Sam said in a soft tone. He brought her face in his hands. "I won't let it happen again."

"Alright." Marlo said looking down. "But I saw what she made you do; I'm not going to control you Sam. You do what you want. I'm just giving you a heads up before trouble can start. Have you talked with Frank?"

"Yep. Just did." Sam responded taking his hands off her face, hearing chatter down the hall

"Today it wasn't too bad, but we don't know about tomorrow or the next day."

"We'll take it one day at a time." Is all Sam said.

Marlo built up the courage to re-ask her next question. "She's back for good now. What does that mean for us?"

Sam looked her in the eyes, wondering why she's asking about Andy again. "Don't need to worry about her." Bringing her in closer.

As he brought her in for a kiss he heard Andy and Nick laughing down the hallway.

They were coming from the gun room after unloading their guns and belts.

"See you at the Penny, Swarek." Marlo said and walked out of the hall. She ran into Nick and Andy, they're still in uniform though.

"Nice work today McNally. Collins." Marlo complimented them and continued walking to meet Gail.

Sam stood there the whole time as Andy and Nick kept walking.

"Hey McNally." Sam caught her, still against the wall into the hall.

Andy didn't turn around but Nick did.

"Best wants to see you."

"Uh I'll catch you at the Penny." She turned her head to say to Nick, her back still to Sam, brushing her hand against his arm, without realizing what it looks like to Sam.

Not really caring either.

"Sounds good." Nick said as he walked into the lockers to change.

Andy starts her walk towards Frank's office, thinking of the million things he could say to her about the damage that went down today.

She heard Sam walking behind her, trying to catch up, probably to tell her some joke about being yelled at on her first shift back, she thinks.

"Is it bad?" Andy couldn't help but ask if he knew.

Sam shrugged as he kept following her. "He didn't yell at me if that helps."

Andy glanced back at him in question.

"You don't have to be here. I can handle myself." She said right outside Frank's office, he's busy so she's waiting to be called in by him. "Plus." She crossed her arms don't you have a girlfriend to get to?"

Sam shrugged. "I still have got work to do here. So."

"Oh right you put your work first. And this, right here is just work right Sam?"

He doesn't know what to say. He just knows he wants to be in there to back her up for the damage she could've caused today. Or the damage she did cause.

"That's why she works for you. She wants you to put your job first, all the time." Andy stated getting heated all over while pushing Sam over the edge just like before.

Sam crossed his arms and opening his mouth to speak but had it left hanging open as Frank opened his door to stop him.

"McNally." He called for them to come in.

Andy walked in the door Frank held open.

"Uh Swarek, don't worry she's not in trouble." Frank said in order to get him to back down from wanting to sit down on their conversation.

* * *

"So. McNally, I'll make this fast." He said, sitting at his desk, opening a new folder. "We have a little party to get too."

"Little? It's you're engagement party. I think that's huge." Andy stated with a growing smile, hopefully lightening his mood for their talk. "How is Noelle?"

Frank chuckled a laugh, in Andy's attempt. "She's good. I'm pretty sure she loves our daughter more than me."

Andy smiled.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a successful takedown on your first shift back from your task force."

"Thank you, sir." Andy said sincerely.

"Even though it was eventful and dangerous. I'm proud you didn't back down and pulled through with the victim and her kidnapper."

"It's my job." Andy said leaning her chin up to the side.

"Good attitude. I'm glad that hasn't changed from your being on the op." Frank said almost referring up to Sam. Who has always seemed to be changed into more and more reckless with each return from his op's.

"How was the task force on you? Could you ever consider it again?" Frank asked looking down at the sheet he's filling out.

Drug squad always asks this of officers on their return. How the op went for them and being under cover. The number one question being would they consider it again.

Andy took a breath. "Um under cover was a big change. I had to adjust too pretty fast, but I did it. I was good with it." She scratched her head a bit. "But if Nick wasn't there… I would've had a hard time keeping my cool and staying focused on being under cover."

Frank took a breath as he leaned over to open Nick's folder. "Collins said the same when I talked to him earlier. Good to know that you two could lean on each other to work on the op at hand." Frank commented as he wrote in Andy's folder. "And about going under again, Collins commented that he would be up to it…" He eyes Sam a second. "If he has you to work with, of course." He said but proposed it as question to her.

"Oh?" Andy's taken back. Nick would go under again if it was with her, that's sort of huge. She thought before she answered, thinking about what she told him earlier about wishing to go back. "I wouldn't mind it either." She stopped a minute looking out the glass wall seeing the back of Sam's head as he looked down at his desk. "Even if he wasn't, I could be up for it." She said remembering her conversation with Sam. If he can watch her walk away after he said I love you and go off to another girl and not have anything more to say than… Then she could get away with it again.

"Hm." Frank said looking up for the first time while closing the folder, indicating to her that the talk is over.

Andy fiddled with her hands.

"I talked to Peck earlier… asked if she is all good for her shift tomorrow because of your rocky day together earlier, she said she is. I just wanted to extend the same question."

"I am more than prepared for shift tomorrow, sir. Just needed a few stitches," Andy said without hesitation, holding up her hand, "and I'm all good."

"I heard you handled a gun with that, right?"

Andy contained her blushing cheeks at the thought of Sam boasting to Frank about shooting with a stitched hand. "Yes. You heard right."

"Impressive. Very happy to have you and Collins back with us." He said standing up, concluding this conversation.

"Thank you sir." Andy stood as Frank put his hand in his pockets and walked her out.

"How was being away for so long on you?" Frank asked as they walked out of his office and through the bullpen.

"A big adjustment, but you know after six months…"

"Oh I could imagine." Frank laughed. "I'll see you at the Penny?" He said as he walked out the front doors.

"Wouldn't miss it." Andy said to him.

* * *

Sam's still in his office, his desk is clear. Tracie left telling him she'll see him at the Penny. He has cases he could be looking over while he waits. After a while he gets up to walk to the doorway and looks over and sees Frank's office empty and spots Andy starting to undo the top buttons of her uniform shirt as she walks into the locker room.

Sam stood outside the locker rooms but knowing her she would stay in there to wait him out. Andy knowing Sam, he would stand out there all night… if that hasn't changed about him.

It hasn't once Sam walks in as Andy shuts her locker and sits on the bench to tie up her boots.

"What are you still doing here?" Andy asked, still cooling off from their fight.

"Uh, giving you a ride to the Penny." Sam stated. "Hey." Sam said seeing a change in her mood.

"Great." Andy said as she picked up her bag and walked.

She knows she said she's done with him, but when is Andy McNally ever done with something?

Andy can't be done with him until he understands how he made her feel. And Sam senses something's about to go down with her because of her confidence as they walk down the empty hall.

The same walk down same hall where Sam begged to have her back and she shut him down.

They both have that un-nerving flashback as they turn to glance at each other for a second. They needed to get out of that hall and once they got to Sam's truck Andy threw her bag into the back before she looked up to Sam's intent look.

Once they get outside, it's dark and Sam stops and turns around to face Andy, making her stop as well.

They are standing on separate sides of Sam's truck, the bed of it lying in-between them. Neutral land.

"What?" Andy asked. She put her hands in her pockets. "You want me to drive?"

"Nope." Sam shrugged off and turned to get in the driver's seat. "Not after what you drove into today." He called over, she could hear the smile in his voice.

Andy smiled to herself, as walking to get in the truck, he didn't say it was because she want his girl anymore.

She knows he's been giving her mixed signals all day that would tell her he hasn't moved on. How could she be done if she doesn't know if he is totally and completely done and over her?

* * *

When they arrived at the Penny after putting off their argument after their little 'you can't drive' bickering they had a car ride full of easy conversation about the case; Sam filled her in on Brinks and Andy filled Sam in on Cara. Sam of course was worried about Cara as well because that's the type of guy her changed into from working with Andy for so long.

When Sam parked, Andy wanted to be in a hurry to get out of the truck that held too many good memories for her to handle from having a day that made her angry over thinking about the bad memories.

They sat there a moment, soaking in the presence of the other after being away from each other for so long. Yes they were alone together throughout the day, but not like this, not with anything or any case to worry them giving them something to talk about.

Except for the one case Sam hasn't opened yet; to win Andy back.

Andy broke the moment before Sam could. She doesn't know that, if he could, Sam would sit there all night in silence with her. Sam doesn't realize that everything he could ever want is in that truck with him.

"I'm sorry about before, dragging you into going to the hospital with me, that shoot-out. I should've-" Andy said to her hands, looking down at them, avoiding Sam's eyes.

Although Andy knows he's alright with her wanting to see Cara.

Sam dropped that apology after realizing she knows he would go through hell with her and that a minor shoot-out doesn't worry him. "Are you sorry about avoiding me?" Sam challenged looking at her straight on.

She picked up her head to look at him. She only tried to avoid him to show him what it's like when he can't have her. But she can't tell him that.

"Are you sorry about leaving me?" Andy threw back, wanting an answer.

"Leaving you?" Sam asked confused. She's the one who went off in the middle of the night to go under cover.

"Yes." Andy confirmed.

"That is not what happened. You walked away from us… again. That's what happened-"

"No you broke up with me." Andy said in matter-of-factly tone.

"Okay, but I came back to you." Sam said touching his chest with his thumb. "I told you I would do anything to make us work to fix things… Andy, you didn't feel the same way-"

"I did-" Andy got cut off.

"So you left." Sam said before comprehending what Andy said in between his words, that she did feel the same way.

"You did." Sam repeated, not as a question.

"I…" still do, she almost blurted out. What is she thinking; she can't tell him she still wants him. She already told herself she was done with him. Even if she didn't say she was done she knows deep down she couldn't tell him that. He doesn't deserve to know she still cares about him.

Sam cut her off. "Obviously you didn't because you left still." He held out his arm towards her.

She turned her head away from him and crossing her arms in a pouting way. She glared out the window.

"McNally." Sam called seriously to get her to stop. He knows they were both at fault for their break up.

Andy held back tears in her eyes, and spoke in a soft tone as she looked back to see him watching her. "Sam you broke my heart…"

Sam shut his eyes a second, hearing tears from Andy's voice. "You got me back." He said in a sad, defeated tone.

Andy shook her head ignoring his feelings for the moment. She's finally getting out what she needs too.

She raised her voice in order to deliver impact with her next words. "I would've needed a lot more than a drink from the Penny!" Andy said throwing her hand towards the bar behind him, resting her stitched hand on her lap still.

"I…" Sam struggled with words. "You still left. You didn't give me a chance too!"

"Stop saying I left!" She spoke loudly but the tone she used next had a dull ring in it, tired of her anger, letting a few tears escape. "You left me behind. I finally let you lead. I let someone else lead in my life… and look what happened. I got left behind."

"Andy…" Sam said in affection.

"What do you think that did to me? I struggled for a month trying to pick myself up again!" She raised her voice but quieted it down. "I understand you were having a rough time with… what happened." She did not want to bring up Jerry, not even say his name. "But Sam-"

"Andy…" Sam said sadder, seeing what him breaking up with her has done to her. "I didn't know what or how-"

"I tried to help you over his death. I tried to talk with you about it. But then you broke up with me. You crushed my heart... And after you just stood there and watched. I tried to talk to you, we needed to talk. You saw me hurting and said nothing. How could you do that?"

She paused a second after her last question, and slumped her shoulders ready to get out of this truck.

Sam sees her defeated look and tried to stop it. "Andy. Don't-"

"And I come back from that task force... doing something for myself… from giving us time…" She rubbed her cheek with her good hand. "I come back to see I'm left having to pick myself up again."

Sam is left speechless.

"I thought… but you still stood there and did nothing."

She waited a moment, hoping she sparked something in him. Anything to get him to see that she still needs him in her life to heal her heart from him breaking it. Andy nodded her head seeing that it didn't. "Just like you are right now." She painfully whispered ad she got out of the truck.

"Andy."

She made it two steps before he called her name, she stood standing by the side of the bed of the truck. Sam leaned his elbows on the other side seeing that she stopped.

Neutral ground. They let the truck sit in between them, knowing if it wasn't, not a bar full of their coworkers and a girlfriend, nothing would stop them from angrily kissing each other.

Not even the fact that they could hate each other for making themselves fall in love with the other.

She told him how she felt. She did it. But now she has to tell him how she feels.

"I'm sorry too." She sniffed before continuing, remembering his apology from earlier. She's not done with him yet. "You said earlier... when we were down after that bomb went off that you were sorry."

She tried to stop herself from crying and wrapped her arms around her body and leaned her body against the truck. Andy knows his 'I'm so sorry' had nothing to do with the bomb and that she had to go through that. She knows he apologized for what happened between them.

The horrible break up. Then the abrupt I love you. Then Sam wanting her back after he broke her heart. Then Andy's decision to leave it behind. But most of all the fact he couldn't wait for her.

"You shouldn't have left." Sam said in the softest of tones.

She looked up to him; he finally admitted to her that he wanted her to stay. But she is still mad at him. "You know what? I shouldn't have come back… I wish I could just go back because than I wouldn't have had to come back to see my… To see what I saw, you kissing her."

"Really… You would really go back? And not…"

"Not what?" Andy asked, looking onto him in confusion.

"Not be in this with me." Sam said, gazing into her eyes making her feel like he's standing right in front of her. Andy knows he's referring to working on cases together. But deep down Sam meant not be in this life with him.

She laughed to herself; he thinks he can still have her. He is so wrong. But she knows what her next words will lead too. "No, I change my mind." She got angrier. "I am glad I came back when I did so I can stop feeling sorry for you that I left."

Sam left his mouth open. "Stop?" He could hardly breathe out.

"Almost every day I caught myself wondering how you were coping with me being gone." She gave him a sad look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Andy. I-"

"Yeah I see that you didn't." She swallowed back. "You don't."

Sam doesn't know what to think, what to say.

"I thought I would have you." She shrugged her shoulders, pushing off the truck. "But no… you just stood there and didn't say anything; just like right now." She spoke before walking away but stopped when she was passing him to get into the bar.

He turned to face her.

"Don't worry Sam." Andy said as she turned her head. "I'm not hurting anymore." She kept walking and made her way into the bar.

She did it. She finally told Sam how she feels.

How he broke her heart. She just can't believe he still just stood by and watch her as she poured it out to him. That she needed him to try and fit the pieces of her heart back together. That isn't entirely how he broke it, but that's definitely how it has stayed broken.

Andy understands now that she can't handle herself with thinking about him anymore.

She can't handle herself with Sam Swarek period.

* * *

**Alright, alright I know that ended so badly for my McSwarek shippers! Sorry! But don't worry too much. **

**The next chapter is still a continuation of this day, full of McCollins? McSwarek? Read to see ! Since it's been awhile that I've updated, I will have a new chapter for you guys tomorrow!**

**Please send out reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! **

**I had this chapter planned out one way, but then figured it was too soon and felt to wrong to even… you guys will get what I mean when you read it. I say this because I don't want to just throw Nick and Andy together. In this chapter, it may read like that and feel like it, but just know I want to ease them into something more. I mean if you had a broken heart and your best guy friend does too. Throw in the fact that you're the smart and badass Andy McNally and Nick Collins you wouldn't jump into doing anything rash or dumb. You would see and understand how your friend is feeling. You would know when to make a move, after of course you realize you want to make one…**

**Just a mini intro I guess… So here you go!**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

When Andy walks into Penny the door behind her closes, leaving behind Sam and his stupid truck full of her stupid broken heart, she's not sad, hurt, yes, but not sad. She definitely stayed strong just like Nick told her to be. She was strong in front of Sam, not letting a tear shed down her cheek. And because of that she knows she will most likely cry herself to sleep tonight. Tonight will be the last night she does so because she has left Sam behind.

Nick spots Andy walk in and congratulate Noelle and notices hurt in her eyes and immediately thinks of… Sam walked in the door after her, eyeing the back of her head before he turns and walks to Marlo. Nick turned back to his drink and finished it, shocked when Andy put her hand on his shoulder after making her way to him sitting at the bar in the back of the Penny.

He returned the gesture and put his hand on her back after she sat down, as she watched Sam walk into a short kiss with Marlo, he saw Andy shutter her eyes down at her hands. A rub of encouragement from him helped.

"Thank you." She murmured and leaned into him a bit.

A bit didn't work for him. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her to her feet to stand in between his knees to bind her in his hug. She gave in this time and clutched to his neck, wanting so bad to just forget the day, to crawl into their uc apartment where they don't have to worry about any of their drama because nobody was around to worry them about it. Nick knows she was talking to Sam, and from what she told him earlier about being done with him he knows that she told him everything. He knows how strong she had to have been to stand in front of Swarek and lay it out. By the way she's clinging to his neck he knows she was successful. As Nick is holding her in his arms Andy realizes some truth behind the words she just spoke to Sam.

_"And after you just stood there and watched. I tried to talk to you, we needed to talk. You saw me hurting and said nothing."_

After they broke up, after she left for the task force, Andy didn't pick herself up alone. Nick was there. She can now see, or feel, how Nick did. She realizes Nick has always been there; he didn't stand by and watch her while she tried to pick herself up from the breakup and separation from Sam.

Andy nodded to herself as Nick loosened his grip when Noelle started to speak to the crowd. She looked up to Noelle talking about how she didn't let work get in the way of her love life. She caught Sam looking back towards her as well. Andy's heart fluttered with the way they gazed at each other for those few seconds. In this moment, just like the silent moment they had in that stupid truck, Andy also realizes she will never be done with Sam. How could she? He sends her heart flying with one look, even after he broke it and even after she confessed to him how badly he hurt her. She feels Nick's touch on her leg and comes to focus on reality, she can't let those feelings control her anymore, and she tells herself she can't stay focused on Sam Swarek anymore. It's going to hurt like a mother, but she is going to do it.

After Noelle told everyone how glad she is all her friends and family could come out and celebrate her engagement to her absolute perfect best friend, giving him a very loving kiss, everyone continued on having a celebration for the happy couple.

"You had a really long day. It hurts my brain just thinking about it." Nick said.

"Don't hurt yourself too much than." Andy said with a weak smile at what he did there to get her to say that in order to make her to smile.

He is always making her feel better whenever she's down. She does the same for him. They would put themselves down for fun to lighten up the other. That's another way they grew on each other, they stopped worrying about who they left behind and had to start worrying about protecting each other. Their happy with doing that and right now they are learning they still have to protect each other, because ever since they came back the only thing they could be happy about was their great trust in each other, their relationship.

Nick and Gail had an argument earlier, she admitted she moved on and now she's sitting across the bar smiling with someone else. Nick's hurting and Andy's on her mission to cheer him up; telling jokes, making him smile and laugh with her.

"You have the funniest laugh." Andy smiled after she made him laugh.

Nick laughed even more but ended with a nice smile for her compliment.

"And you have the best smile." Nick admitted, knowing Andy is still hurt from her conversation with Sam outside.

"You're great. You know that?" She said turning her body in her stool to face him.

She doesn't tell him enough how much she loves how he knows her so well, that without more than two words he knows what state of mind she's in.

"I'm just about as great as you." Nick chirped, referring to their 'greatness' at trying to get back together with the person they left behind. He told her all about Gail.

Andy shook her head not wanting to talk about that. "I mean it. We've been through so much together. And even though we've had… complications …You're still here, laughing with me." She nodded to him. "I'm glad we still can have each other… even if we lost…" She couldn't finish as she flicked her eyes up to get caught in Sam's gaze again.

"Yes." Nick moved forward. "We went through a lot, but hey don't think I'm going to back out on you alright? Just because we're back doesn't mean… how could I ever back out on my partner?"

Andy smiled in agreement. Then rubbed the hair on his head playfully and pushing his head down a bit at them being 'sentimental.'

She's happy he said that. She's happy that she has Nick as her partner now. But Andy catches herself at what she's saying to herself. She catches herself but then let's herself fall a little bit knowing it's okay she does. Knowing she would be okay in Nick's hands.

Nick smiled more seriously. "I could never leave you behind Andy."

She looked at him with a serious smile at what he just said.

"Especially not now… when you're…" He didn't want to say hurting, because he knows she's over being hurt over Swarek. "Well whatever's going on with you."

"You promise?"

"Yes." Nick said in a serious tone as well, leaning in closer as she went up to kiss his cheek at his sweetness to her.

Nick chuckled and rubbed the hair on her head now, making it into a frizzy mess. They're playing off their serious comments and gestures with their playful relationship; they haven't learned how to play with their serious comments about their lives.

* * *

A little after midnight Nick and Andy are acting like two kids in bar with their coworkers from a job where their supposed to… Not act like kids? They don't' mind, they're having a party, it's a celebration right?

Most of their coworkers just play it off because they know they were uc and grew closer together. But the one person and for the first time cannot play something off is worrying at the way they're smiling at each other; and touching and leaning in closer to each other. Sam definitely keeps his glances over to them at a minimum. Sam knows how strong Andy is, he just didn't think she would break for Nick Collins.

And of course they're cheered up and have forgotten their conversations with their exes from earlier because of the drinks they've consumed.

Nick looked over to Andy seeing an idea brewing in her eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"You know what will really lighten our moods?"

Nick already knows the answer; their Mexican restaurant.

"Andy. It's like five hours away."

"C'mon army boy." She held up her stitched up hand for sympathy. "We can so handle driving there and back before shift."

Nick thought a moment. "We would make it back… If we actually did go." He finished losing his smile.

"Whatever." Andy said with a laughing attitude.

"Hey. I promise we will get your burritos from that place at some point." Nick laughed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You should be even more drained."

"Well I'm not." Andy said, not tired like Nick.

Oliver interrupts them before Andy fake spills her drink on Nick.

"Hey there kids don't make me call the cops."

Andy laughed before she faced Oliver and smelled more than the one drink he was holding in his hand on him.

Nick caught on with her look. "Hey Shaw, you alright?" he asked putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, turning serious now.

"Oh I'm fine." Oliver said as Nick took his hand away.

"Just wanted to check on my girl after a rough first shift back." Oliver said giving Andy a fatherly pat on the back.

Andy looked down, recalling one thing from today above all the incidents she ran into. "I'm alright; it was a crazy one wasn't it?" Andy said looking up to Oliver. "Nothing I can't handle." She said as he looked to Nick.

"Good. Good to know…" he said grabbing her bandaged hand. "How's this hand? Heard you had a good shot with it."

Before or after I drove here with Sam, Andy thinks.

"It's alright. Kind of hurts a little."

"Hm." Oliver said.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just funny how you can handle an explosion… And then a shootout.

But it's the stitches that hurt."

"Yeah, weird how the smallest thing can have the hardest impact." Andy muttered catching herself in Nick's eyes for a moment.

"Glad to have you back McNally." Oliver said walking away patting Nick on the back. "You too Collins."

"Was he?" Nick said watching him walk away.

"Um drunk? Yeah." Andy laughed and caught Nicks smile at seeing it.

"What?" Nick asked and Andy's lingering gaze.

"Nothing… I'm just… do you wanna…get out of here?" Andy asked standing up from her stool.

"I didn't finish my drink…" Nick said picking up his glass and trying to down it.

"Pull yourself together." Andy said with her fun attitude as she grabbed his hand to pull him out of the bar.

It's how they always walked out of bars when they were uc, holding hands, because they were a couple. It was an effortless motion. They were even close sometimes when it was just the two of them on their apartment, when watching a movie Andy would sit herself next to Nick so he can hold her in his arms. Feeling close and loved by him helped her adjust to not feeling it with Sam. But the moment Andy took Nick's hand in hers she realized that they're not uc and glanced up to him. He knows it too but still wraps his arm around her chest from behind as they walked out of the bar. She laughed at a memory as she pushed the door open.

* * *

When they get outside Andy takes a large breath of the cold air, satisfied. She told Sam how she felt. And felt good that she got it out. And felt better knowing she isn't alone. She still has Nick even though Sam made her feel so alone. She shuttered at the memory of her conversation with Sam.

"You cold?" Nick asked shrugging off his leather jacket to wrap around Andy without her response.

They stopped in front of Nick's truck.

"Thank you."

The little gestures like this. These are what make Andy smile inside and feel good about herself. And that's what makes Nick smile inside knowing he she sees herself as good enough. Because Nick knows Sam made her feel like she isn't. The little gestures are what are making things between Nick and Andy become more of something. In the beginning they hardly noticed it. But now that they're back from their op and these little things followed them to reality they actually are noticing it. And what's not making it weird is that they don't notice it in the weird way. They're seeing it as 'were still okay with each other, things don't have to be complicated.' They're happy they still have someone to have even though they've lost the person they thought was supposed to make them happy.

Andy said her thanks as she watched Nick's hands tug the collar of the jacket closed a bit and in the process. She trailed her eyes along his arms, shoulders, chest, chin, lips, than his eyes. Seeing the new way he's looking at her, like she's the most precious thing ever.

They know how small gestures like this can develop into something more. They just don't know if they're ready yet.

The door to the bar opens and a group of people walk out. Marlo comes out shrugging on her jacket as she holds the door open for Sam while he calls back at Gail who's laughing at some joke he told her as she takes hands with some unknown guy. Nick wrapped his arm protectively around Andy and led her towards the passenger seat while Sam noticed their closeness.

Andy got in but left her legs dangle off the edge, just like she did this morning. Nick noticed her movement and paused a moment to see what's up.

He saw Andy shut her eyes, shutting away tears. "It's going to get easier…" she took a breath and revealed her teary eyes to Nick. "…Right?"

Nick put his head down, thinking to himself if things will get easier with his ruined relationship with Gail. He hears Gail's laugh as she and her 'boyfriend' drive off. She can see that he is struggling with his Gail thing more than Andy. Andy's good at hiding her feelings and other than that she is done letting Sam Swarek take over her emotions. But Nick, he's having a harder time. And Andy can see that it's setting in with him that she has moved on.

Andy grabbed his hand, reassuring him and herself. "It is going to get easier." She told him with a nod.

He didn't pick his head up and Andy could tell it's hitting him. Holding his hand a bit wasn't enough for her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

They drove in silence. When Nick pulled up to Andy's apartment she looked over to him in a worried way. Is he dropping her off?

"I can come in right?" Nick asked watching Andy lighten up.

"Sure of course." Andy nodded as they got out and started up the path to her door. "We were at my place last night."

"Yeah well your place is closer. I couldn't go any further."

"I should not have let you driven home drunk." Andy said as they walked in.

They left the lights off as because they both knew their way around and Nick slumped himself into the couch as Andy locked the door.

"I'm not drunk." Nick muttered for himself.

Andy laughed to herself as she made her way into her kitchen, remembering what she left in the freezer this morning. She placed her palms on the kitchen island and leaned on them.

"Hey wanna go through all this mail for me?" Andy yelled over to Nick in the other room while looking at the mountain of unopened letters in front of her that had appeared sometime during the day, whoever was watching her place must have put them here after seeing that she's back.

"Sure. If you do mine." Nick called up into the open air.

Andy shook her head that makes no sense them doing each other's mail. She laughed to herself. "That makes no sense."

"You know not to talk to me when I'm-"

"-Drunk." Andy answered for him with a nod of her head. "Yeah I know." She said thinking back to their almost real kiss. And how Nick is so cool about it, it didn't scare him off.

"Are you gonna stand there looking at it all night?" Nick called over again.

"Nope." Andy said.

She's not looking at the mail anymore. She stepped forward to open her freezer. He's still here, Andy thinks ad she runs her thumb across the jar, wiping away the sheet of ice, revealing Sam's name still on ice. She gave herself a soft smile, remembering the reason Tracie made her do this. Remembering the blackout, that seems so little compared to… everything after that. She shut her eyes forgetting the blackout and remembering everything after that. How everything is so fricken screwed up and complicated. Where do I go from here, she thinks. Her and Sam's fight hardly put anything to rest. He watched her hurting, not doing anything about it, again. She walked away from the problem, again. The only thing that got figured out is that they definitely broke each other's hearts.

Andy's cell phone started to ring in the other room. She shut the freezer door and walked over to Nick pulling it out of his pocket. "Who is calling-" Nick slurred a bit.

"What?" Andy asked concerned as Nick sat up and put his shoes back on.

"Oliver." Is all he said as Andy grabbed his keys off the coffee table and jogged back outside to the truck.

* * *

Andy drove to the Penny this time, remembering that Nick can't take driving anymore.

Nick finished a bottle of water he grabbed from Andy's fridge, sobering up for their mission. Oliver needs a ride home. He talked with Liam, the bar's owner, on Andy's phone.

"Save me a sip-" Andy said, her eyes on the road, grabbing at the bottle with her hand.

"Oops." Nick said sarcastically dropping the empty bottle to the ground as Andy playfully hit Nick on the chest. "Ow." Nick shouted out as he clutched Andy's hand to his chest.

"You so owe me that burrito." Andy grinned as she sat up closer to the steering wheel, taking her hand back from Nick's soft grip but he didn't let her.

"Hey how do you have Liam's number in your cell?" Nick asked after they pulled into the Penny's parking lot.

"Uh." She spoke while undoing her seatbelt. "This used to be my dad's hangout." She finished looking him in the eyes.

"Alright." Is all he responded.

Wow, Andy thought. Most guys would have more to say. But Nick knows enough to not, even if he didn't he wouldn't. "Well it's good he's sober. We would've had to make more trips back to this place in the middle of the night."

Andy smiled at his sincere-ness.

* * *

"McNally!" Oliver chirped from the bar as they walked in, a half empty glass of water in front of him.

"The place was packed tonight from the party. I only noticed he had too much when it was too late." Liam said as helped Oliver stand up and stood by his side, holding him up.

"Hey there Shaw." Nick said as he took one side of Oliver.

"Collins! You and McNally huh? Wouldn't have thought you were that tough to go up against Sammy." Oliver said abruptly loud.

Andy shook her head, ignoring his comment. "Why didn't you call Sam." She asked after they got Oliver safely in the backseat of Nick's truck.

"I did." Liam said putting his hands in his pockets. "Three times. No answer. Figured you would. So."

Nick shut the door.

"Hm." Is all Andy said, shaking her head from the pictures popping in her head. "I'm glad you did. Call anytime for this one." Andy said nodding her head towards Oliver.

"Thanks for getting him." Liam said with a pat to Nick's back.

"No problem." Nick said.

Liam started to walk back in. "And thanks for picking up your phone."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as they drove off.

"Fine. I'm really tired all of a sudden." Andy said, keeping her eyes forward.

"Want me to drive?" Nick asked.

"I can drive!" Oliver hollered from the backseat. "I'm the T.O.!"

Andy laughed a short laugh as she started the truck. "Same like my dad." Andy hollered to Oliver as she turned her body to look at him.

* * *

After they got on the street Nick broke the ice to the obvious. "My guess is he shouldn't go home." Nick stated looking back at his TO, nodding off against the window.

"My guess is he usually crashes at Sam's." Andy said.

They share a look saying they are definitely not knocking on his door and leaving a passed out Oliver on his door step and come to a silent agreement they should take him back to Andy's place.

* * *

Andy pulled into her apartment complex a few minutes later.

"Put him on my couch?" Nick asked in a sad tone for giving up his spot walking Oliver through the door to Andy's place, the lights still off from before.

"Yeah." She locked her door and turned to see Nick placing his blanket on Oliver.

Nick walked into the kitchen to get him another glass of water for when he wakes up.

Andy followed after him. "Share the bed?" She whispered with her arms crossed, in a tone letting him know she's cool with it. She knew he wouldn't want to drive all the way home just like he didn't before.

Nick nodded. "Definitely passing out." He's cool with it too.

* * *

Andy then walked into her room and started to change out of her clothes that have a bad stench of bar.

Nick walked in, eyes half closed after putting down Oliver's water and checking that the door is locked, not even glancing up at Andy changing. He knows she's changing but he doesn't acknowledge it as slumps himself onto the bed just like he did earlier on the couch and after he told Andy good night he was out in two minutes.

Andy silently laughed and was tempted to take a picture of his slumber face, but thought against it as she climbed in next to him and pulled up the covers to her chin, lying on her side, her back to him. She's extremely tired now, but how could she not think about Sam and the reason he probably didn't answer his phone. He was leaving the bar with Marlo, so, whatever, Andy thinks.

Andy still shuttered at the thought. She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling just like she did this morning. This morning she thought about how hard things have gotten for her. She sees how hard they still are, but that's life right? You're put in hard situations and you can either learn from it or run. Ever since her first night back from the op she definitely has learned a lot. But now she's thinking what the hell is wrong with her? She has a guy sleeping in the same bed as her, totally casual about it, and she's still questioning things about Sam Swarek.

This guy being so comfortable with her he didn't drool over her changing out in the open. A guy who literally didn't think twice before lacing up his sneakers and driving somewhere in the middle of the night to save their friend. A guy she's cool with holding her phone in his pocket, not embarrassed or worried about anything on it. A guy who isn't afraid, embarrassed, or 'too tough' to break down in a parking lot with her.

She can't help but feel relaxed about her relationship with Nick. Andy is really happy she has him in her life. She's happy with him. Happy she can be open with him. She has been so blindly open with him. With Sam she had to think about everything she told him because she didn't want to think she was pushing him into talking about any touchy subjects. She caught herself smiling at her ceiling about Nick, unlike this morning when she cried to it over Sam.

But then she stopped her smile once she realized what she just did. She compared Sam to Nick and clear as day showed herself the guy who's better at making her smile.

She turned to lay on her other side, facing Nick this time and brushed some hair on his head, thinking about their playful head nudges earlier, wondering if they will ever turn to romantic touches, not feeling against it either. Thinking about how she was supposed to cry herself to sleep tonight because of her fight with Sam, and that she's not, because of Nick. He really is a great guy. Hanging out with Nick tonight made her forget. Her fight with Sam, she thinks. Not even dating the guy and they're still having arguments over their relationship. Then the guy she isn't dating it the one picking up the pieces. It's pathetic on Sam's part but amazing on Nick's.

So the question she is left with now is what is there to do about the guy fast asleep next to her.

* * *

**So it would be great if you guys left suggestions in a review for what you want to see with these characters from what you've read so far. And no, I don't mean who you want to see Andy with, with just saying you want McCollins or McSwarek. I mean what do you think they're going to do, what would you want to see them do or say and how or where? This chapter definitely delved into a… I wouldn't say new… but different type of relationship for our girl Andy. She's strong in this chapter. But when do you guys think it would be right for her to show a little weakness towards Nick? Or even to Sam? Or even the other way around?**

**I love and adore Sam Swarek. Please don't think I don't because of what you read. I can see how you may think so because I made Nick the better guy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can i just say WOW. So many amazing reviews, I've read them all and am taking them into account for sure. I love you guys. and WOW AGAIN, 99 follower? That'****s almost 100 if you guys didn't realize. Just saying.**

**It's been a while so here's a recap. This chapter picks up the next morning after Nick and Andy rescued Oliver in the middle of the night from the Penny, where earlier in the night Andy had it out with Sam. I would totallt recommend rereading the previous chapter since it's been long but some of you may be to anxious so here TAKE IT.**

**Chapter 6.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam woke up before his alarm clock, just like he's been doing for a while now. It's in his routine, waking up early, not sleeping as much as he should be, as much as he used too. He hates to admit the reason he's like this, but every morning it's right in front of him, each and every morning he wakes up, the reason this has been his routine. He knows he can't fight it, so he doesn't try too.

He looks over his shoulder to see Marlo, still fast asleep in the bed next to him. Regardless of his situation with Andy, it doesn't affect his relationship with Marlo. Sam and Marlo understand each other; they care for each other and would do anything for the other person, regardless of anything.

Regardless of anything.

He looks away from her as memories from last night cloud his thoughts and sits up to hang his feet over the edge of his bed so he can jostle them around in his head. Sam now knows how badly he damaged Andy, he doesn't know how to process her words yet; doesn't know how, or if he should, if he could handle it. Either way he chooses not to.

Regardless of last night's conversation.

He does his best to shake it off as he rises off his bed, stopping himself from thinking about her. Because every time he does he's left with more and more thoughts and feelings. He can't think about last night. Not yet. It is easy to think how entirely proud he is in how Andy strived on her first shift back. This is another thing that will be hard on him, seeing her be such an amazing person without him, seeing her be a strong person who didn't crash and burn after finding out about the bomb Sam left for her. She survived her first day back on the job; she did incredibly well and kept her confidence coursing through herself throughout the whole day, not hesitating to back out once.

Sam found this, her automatic confidence, as a cop intimidating. She didn't let one thing get to her, let nothing stand in her way. Not a car bomb, carrying an open, bleeding wound up flights of stairs into an unclear warehouse, a sudden shoot out, not even standing up for her broken heart in front of the guy who broke it. Seeing her being the great cop she is didn't shock him, her confidence that coursed through her even after she took off the uniform did. The moment she cracked open and exposed her open wounds to him is the moment she left a mark on him. Andy isn't fragile, she can hold her ground. Even last night, during one of her weaker moments, her having it out with him made her that much stronger, that less fragile. That's Andy McNally for you; she comes out the strongest out of a weakening, difficult situation.

_Always the strongest_, Sam thinks as he saunters out of the bedroom. He can't help but understand the reason she's grown stronger. The reason for it is terrible, but strong is good on her. But she told him to not worry about her feelings.

_"Don't worry Sam. I'm not hurting anymore."_

So this is all Sam Swarek thinks he has to do with her now, leave it in the past, not worry any more about her. Leave her in the past.

Sam makes his way to his phone laying on the couch in the living room. He examines his missed calls and messages. _How could I forget Oliver?_ He thinks angrily as he searches the room for his car keys. He quickly redials Oliver's number. Hoping he is alright. Sam and Marlo always check on Oliver before they leave the bar and see how he's holding up, and whether or not they need to drive him home. For the first time it slipped his mind last night.

"Brother..." Oliver chirps in a happy tone over the music and wind coming from his side of the line.

Sam takes in his chipper tone and lets out a breath that his friend is miraculously safe. "You're alright?" He asks as he walks out the front door to talk outside in order to not wake up Marlo.

"Of course I am." Oliver hollered over the music again.

Sam takes in the music and wonders where he is. "Uh… where are you?"

"Uh." Oliver quickly decided to be truthful. "Collins is driving me to pick up my car."

* * *

Nick wakes up early, still amped from the night before, lying on his back, and remembers he fell asleep in Andy's bed, he brings his right hand up to scratch his itchy neck but stops when he feels the gauze. Andy's stitched hand. He glances down and sees that Andy's moved herself to the center of her bed and is comfortably lying onto his side, her bandaged left hand resting on his chest. He then feels his other hand and the warmness it has, Andy's other hand, her good one, intertwined with his left hand under the sheet. He doesn't wake her; she's finally the one that hasn't woken up first, he's relieved that she is sleeping in, she deserves it. Nick softly lets go of her hand and carefully lifts Andy's left arm up and places it in the same position as before once he's out of the bed. Before he can grab the sheets she kicked onto his side of the bed with her to cover her up again he catches her itching her left hand on the bed. _The gauze is irritating her skin_, he thinks.

He rubs his eyes a little as bad memories from last night flash across his minds.

Gail and him talked last night, she said she's trying something new, someone new. He honestly didn't know what to expect from her when he came back from the task force which is why he wasn't prepared for this. She's starting to see someone new, leaving him behind. She didn't tell him exactly who but she did say why.

_"It is going to get easier." _Andy had reassured him.

He tells himself again actually feeling truth to it.

He started up some coffee for Andy when Oliver woke up soon after. Nick told Oliver he can take him back to the Penny to get his car so he can get adjusted before shift. But not before going back to Andy to take the gauze of for her and wrap first aid tape around it a couple times, knowing it won't irritate her and she'll actually be able to use her hand today.

* * *

Nick is now driving down the road with Oliver; windows down, breathing in the fresh air of the new day. Nick was telling Oliver all about the paintball trip he and the rooks took when a song came on Oliver remembered from last night. Oliver turned up the volume and Nick couldn't help but laugh with him at the memory from the party. But Nick went to put the volume down so Oliver could finish his conversation on the phone in a normal tone.

"Uh Collins?" Sam asked confused.

_So when I didn't pick up, Liam called Nick? But why? _Sam thinks.

"Yeah. Army boy, Afghanistan, meet us at the station, I'll introduce ya to him." Oliver said in a funny sarcastic way because of his buddying friendship with Nick. Not wanting to mention Andy, because that would set Sam off and hate himself for not answering his phone.

"Right." Sam said. "Hey man, I'm glad you're okay, I'm sorry about last night. I…" Got distracted, he wanted to confess. "Should've been there for you."

"It's alright Sammy." Oliver said shifting his tone to serious. "Just glad I got more than one friend." Oliver finished the call when they pulled into the Penny's parking lot. "See you at the station Sammy." Oliver hung up as he opened his door after Nick parked next to his car. But he didn't get out before turning to Nick.

Nick noticed Oliver's hesitation. "Got your keys?"

"Yep." Oliver rattled them up in his hand.

"You're good for shift today?" Nick said, not doubting Oliver's ability to jump into his work even after a rough night.

Oliver nodded a yes and noticed a pink sweatshirt lying in the back seat. Andy's. "Collins, about what I said last night. Don't- I didn't mean it. You're not going up against Sammy. I just uh…" Oliver wants to say something, ask something about why he was with Andy so late last night, about their relationship, because Andy is his concern. But this isn't Sam, who he knows he can be blunt with about Andy McNally.

Nick caught on a bit, knowing about Oliver's father like instincts with Andy.

"Just friends." Nick said putting his hands up in defense and gave him half a smile, knowing it's what Oliver wants to hear. _That are totally comfortable with themselves to hold each other's hands in their sleep. _

"Alright Collins." Oliver got out. "Don't be late to parade!" He called as he closed the door to get into his own car, knowing he would probably have to go wrestle Andy out of bed.

* * *

Andy slid her eyes open once taking in the suns light understanding its morning and then shutting her eyes close after understanding everything that happened yesterday.

She opens her eyes a second after feeling a small smile play on her lips as she feels her good night's sleep. Happy she slept like a baby. She finds herself lying on her side, a different position from the one she fell asleep in last night. She looks out at her arm lying across the spot of the bed where someone was. She blinks her eyes a few times at her hand, the gauze is gone and now it's neatly wrapped with white tape. She then remembers it was Nick who was here.

_He probably got up to drive Oliver_, she thinks. Andy sits up and takes in that she's in the middle of her bed. _Did I really cling on to him last night, like cuddle to him?_ Andy thinks to herself not remembering fully but understanding it's a possibility to the position she woke up in. _And he took care of my hand too? _

As she recalls the events from last night and ran her good hand through her hair before sliding out of bed, she changed into her running clothes, deciding to take a shower once she gets to the station. She walks out of her room and took in the empty couch with pillows and blankets sprawled across it.

_Great_, she thinks sarcastically, _Oliver walked out on me too._

She doesn't know if she's upset about Sam not answering his phone. He should know better than to leave his best friend, he must be there for him all the time, why last night did he just drop the ball. Scratch that now, she is angry and definitely plans on letting him know.

She walks into her kitchen to find coffee already made. She grabbed the pitcher of coffee seeing a note from Nick confirming her thought earlier.

She let out a huge breath of air, actually remembering what happened yesterday. Her first shift back and she managed about the amount of damage she made as a rookie altogether. But she doesn't regret _any_ of her decisions, because at the end of the day the case got closed safely.

She told him how he broke her heart, she can't believe he still stood there and said nothing. He watched her as she poured it out to him, that she needed him to try and fit the pieces of her heart back together. He still just stood there; she understands why he did the first time, but last night boggles her mind. _Really Sam, I was telling you everything you probably have been wanting to hear, waiting all that time for and still couldn't come up with anything to say to me?_ She cannot believe that after all this time, after giving him six months to really think for himself, he couldn't find the words she needed to hear from him. _Guess you really do change for the person you're dating. _But the words he didn't speak to her out loud gave her some clarity. She needs to move forward. The clarity she sees is that he probably doesn't have anything to say at all. After all this time he's moved on, moved forward, forgotten all about his thoughts and feelings to and for her that there's nothing more for him to say. _Well at least I got my side of it out._

She poured herself a cup of coffee realizing how okay she is. She quickly grabbed her phone next to the coffee machine and called Nick, forgetting about how they woke up this morning, already knowing he's cool with it.

"Hey." He picked up fast.

"Hey." She smiled at how he said hey to her. _Pathetic_, she thinks.

"You sound… good. I mean you always do but, last night was heavy for you."

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about her fight with Sam anymore.

"Uh don't, I'm good, you don't need too-"

"About time we stop crying over Swarek."

"Wait, we?"

"Well, yeah, you've talked about him so much, we've talked so much about him; I feel like I feel what you fell, like I'm you. And he crushed my heart too. And can I just say we are really emotionally drained."

She made a huge smile, showing teeth, even though he couldn't see. "Well than we should be feeling like a million bucks after last night, right?" She laughed a moment. "Hey uh, don't' worry about coming back. I'm going for a run and I'll make it over to the station on time." Andy told him.

"You sure you won't outrun yourself… and run in the parade room with minutes to spare?" Nick said with a smile.

"I promise I won't be late." Andy smiled to herself again.

"You don't have to promise, I wouldn't mind you losing the bet on our… _second_? Yeah, second shift back."

Andy and Nick made a bet the night they got home from UC. Because they got so out of their routine of waking up to go dress and get to parade they made a bet; first person out of the two of them to be late to parade loses.

"Oh… of course…" Andy said, preparing to bring up earlier.

"I was about to call you anyways and say I couldn't drop by... I uh just dropped off Oliver, he's good and… I uh just got off the phone with Gail." Nick opened up.

"Gail?" She asks him in a serious tone.

"Yeah, she asked me to give her a ride to the station." Nick told her, hearing the change in her tone. "I'm on my way over to her place now."

Andy didn't respond for a moment. "Good. Great, that's really great Nick... take your second chance with her."

"Well it would actually be like my third? Or something, I don't know. Either way it might not be, she might just want to yell some more."

"… She definitely wants to yell some more." Andy told him, thinking about Gail.

"Well that's good she needs to get it out of her system."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you got your stuff out of your system and you're much better right?" Nick didn't hear a response so he continued. "Figure she needs the same."

"Hm… personal punching bag, nice. I like it." Andy took a beat. "You're lucky…" She said picking up her coffee mug to take a sip but looked at it and stopped.

"Andy…" Nick said as she set the mug down.

"Uh good luck, okay?" Andy murmured ending their conversation.

"Have a good run." Nick finished, wanting to say more.

Andy hung up her phone and set it on the counter. She went to slip on her shoes and tie them carefully; wishing she had someone to tie them for her because of her stitches, but she manages and grabs her phone and head phones for her run and opens the front door, and starts on her path for her run. She doesn't know if she's allowed to be hurt that Nick is going back for Gail, she is only just his friend.

* * *

After Oliver hung up on Sam, he stood outside for a moment, jostling his thoughts around again. _Liam called Collins to get Oliver. _Sam's thought stops when he sees his truck in his drive way and remembers something. They forgot about Andy's bag in his truck. _What if she needs it before shift? What if she has something she needs?_ Sam decides that he should do the right thing and drive it over to her now, instead of giving it to her at the station and never hearing the end of how she needed it earlier.

Sam made his way onto her street but slows down in front of her apartment complex, knowing she's not inside, because he sees she's went for a run. He watches her as right before she turns the corner, running away from his watching eyes as he realizes the thing he didn't let himself realize when he woke up this morning as the thoughts of their fight clouded his mind. He realizes that he really has lost her, he's watching idly as he is losing her.

He puts his truck in drive so he can go back to get Marlo and get to the station, now planning to just leave her bag in her locker for her. He remembers her combination.

* * *

At the station Andy was running a bit late, flustered because of her crazed thoughts and for over running her run. _Just as Nick suspected_. She got her much needed shower though, but didn't have time to wash her hair so at least it's not wet for parade, and satisfies for her usual ponytail. She's made it to the gun room to put on her belt and get her gun loaded knowing she has seconds to spare, not before parade, but before she loses her bet. She fast walks out of the room looking down checking her mattes she ran into someone. Oliver.

"Running late?" He asked.

She grinned her teeth at him for her tardiness and tried to keep walking with him into the parade room.

"I saw you weren't in there and came to check on you." He pointed back towards the parade room. He touched her radio, taking account for it, then her gun and that it's there. "Good." He said being his old T.O. self. "You know. McNally, I'm glad you're always prepared and at your best. I'm proud of you. I am."

"Oliver." She smiled at him being sentimental because of how she stepped up to be the one to save him.

"I'm just saying that if you weren't things would've been different last night… I don't know I'm just happy I have you for a friend regardless of…" He flustered his hands in front of him. "Whatever."

Her situation with Sam hasn't affected her relationship with Oliver. She still has Oliver as that father-like figure.

She smiled at him even more, glad she's there for him. "Of course Oliver. Anytime, regardless of… whatever."

"Thanks." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Andy said wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug. "I'm just glad I saw you had a good night's sleep on my couch."

They let go of each other because Frank's started parade. Oliver backs up in his smoother way. "Hey… best night's sleep in a while McNally, thanks. Ha. Ha."

"Haven't heard that before." Andy told herself as they stepped into the parade room, full of people listening intently to Frank.

Oliver turns his head after hearing her comment. Nick did tell him 'just friends.'

Frank takes in Andy walking in late, standing in the door way about to welcome her in front of everyone for her tardiness because she should know better. But then Frank spots Oliver walking in and standing next to her putting his hand on her shoulder, letting Frank know she's all good. Frank kept talking through this exchange and gave his friend a nod of acceptance. Sam was up front as well, leaning against a table with his arms crossed. He was there because Frank let him start parade with letting everyone know Brinks is captured and guilty and Cara is safe and at home. But what he found astonishing to accept is the realization that's brought to his attention through this exchange he witnessed.

_Collins wasn't alone in saving Oliver, he was with Andy_, he puts together. It makes sense now how Liam would call Andy once he didn't pick up to come get Oliver. He remembers her telling him about her dad and the Penny, hence Liam calling Andy, not Nick. But what he didn't want to accept is the fact she went to Nick, which may explain how Andy's apartment looks like a sleep over gone wrong. The fact Andy let Oliver sleep at her place because she had nowhere else to take him. He sees how she refused to take Oliver to his place with the knowledge he didn't pick his phone up.

Andy feels Sam's eyes on her as she scans the room to find Nick, sitting next to Gail, sitting close to her actually. _Must've been a good drive over_, she thinks as she rubs her now taped hand.

Frank dismisses the group with letting them know car assignments are on the board. Andy steps back with a smile from Oliver as he steps forward to talk to Frank. Andy walked into the break room, not planning to check who's riding with her before she downs a cup of coffee. Nick steps up behind her and gives her a short pat on the back while he takes her cup she just finished pouring.

"Good luck today." Nick says and Andy glares him down as he walks away facing her. "Oh... and don't think I didn't notice you coming in late..."

"Hey Nick! Wait-" Andy starts, wanting to hear about his car ride over with Gail but she realizes the reason behind his words when she sees it walk past him and towards her.

"Partner's right?" Andy asks coolly, turning her head back to pouring a new cup of coffee.

"Yeah, didn't you read the board?" Marlo asks as she passes Andy.

Andy realizes why she didn't, because Sam was standing by it.

"Hey you grab the keys and I'll meet you out there." Marlo says from the other side of Andy as she saunters off toward the D's office.

"Yes, ma'am." Andy said to herself as she finishes her pouring her cup and sets it down to check that she grabbed her notebook from her locker.

"You read my mind." Oliver says as he swoops in to take her cup. "Thanks McNally!" Oliver hollers over his shoulder as he walks away from her.

Andy feels the defeat._ I guess the universe doesn't want me to have cup of coffee, three strikes you're out_, Andy thinks. She steps away from the plate and walks back to the gun room in order to get the keys for their cruiser. She stops walking when she overhears a conversation going on.

"Hey man, it won't happen again." She recognizes Sam's voice and well the only person he could be talking about this is Nick. "Sorry for the trouble."

_Whoa. Sam talking to Nick, about me? _Andy thinks.

Sam wanted to thank Nick himself, hoping in doing so he can figure out if he was with Andy.

"No problem, we couldn't leave Shaw there anyways." Nick let out a small laugh, Sam responded with a short one as well at the word 'we.' "No trouble, we were up anyways." Nick said respectfully, letting Sam know it didn't trouble them. "And no thanks needed for me. It was Andy who got the call, I'm just glad I was there so we had a car to pick him up in."

_Why would he say that?_ Nick's the one who picked up the phone; the thanks should be directed to him because if he didn't shove her phone in his pocket when they got to her apartment after the party then it would've been left in Nick's truck for the night.

Suddenly Andy remembers seeing Gail and Nick, he probably has a love bug coursing through him because of whatever he and Gail talked about and is throwing the thanks onto her so Sam believes Andy was the one to step up and save Oliver. _I don't need this, _ Andy thinks, she doesn't need Nick trying to heal things between her and Sam because he fixed things with Gail.

"Great. Right… thanks for helping her." Sam said. She heard Sam let out a breath he was holding in. "I-"

"-was distracted. I know. I don't blame you. Andy doesn't blame you."

"It won't happen again, so don't worry." Sam reassured him.

"I'm not going too. It's her I worry about."

Andy could sense that Sam's tensing up.

"Don't worry about McNally, she made it loud and clear to not worry about her."

"You." Nick repeated.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"She asked you, told you not to worry." Nick paused. "For the obvious reason Swarek."

"McNally you got the keys?" Marlo said walking towards Andy.

Nick and Sam heard Marlo and looked to see her standing in the open doorway, they took notice that Andy might have overheard them talking about her. Marlo stopped when she saw Sam and Nick looking pretty heated over something. Everyone's caught off guard. Nick bowed out from the look Marlo gave Sam and turned down the hall in the direction opposite Andy's standing in so she can't chase him down the hall.

She still hasn't been able to talk with him about Gail.

"Let's move McNally." Is all Marlo had to say for herself as she brushed passed her again and made her way outside the same way Nick left a few seconds ago.

Andy took a second before she stepped into the doorway, making her presence known for the first time. She walked into the room and found Sam with his palms on the table and his head hanging down.

_Awkward_, Andy thinks. She sucked in a breath to continue walking just as Sam picked his head up and saw her. Andy smiled as she got the keys and jingled them in her fingers to show she just needed to get them, _nothing else, nothing more_. Andy walked away and had her back to him standing in the door way when she stopped. She put her hand up on the edge of the doorway keeping herself up as she turned her head slightly before she pushed herself out of the doorway and left.

"Sam."

"We left your bag in my truck from last night; I'll uh put it in your locker for you later."

Andy nodded. _That's all you've got to say. _She's not letting it be. "I know I-"

"You should get out there; she usually doesn't run late like…"

_We did? _ She thinks. "Seriously." Andy pushed off the wall and turned around to face him. "Just listen for two seconds." She crossed her arms across her chest, he did the same, gearing up for this. "Last night was not cool." She said strongly. "I didn't mind it, I'm used to it. But the fact that I was there when you couldn't be... That's just..."

"Everything for you, right?" Sam finished for her. Referring to how Sam couldn't be there for her, that he broke up with her.

"You needed to be there for him. I understand you had this thing, where you couldn't be there for me, but don't do that to Oliver. He can't take it, he needs you. And don't apologize to Nick. And don't apologize to me to him. Apologize to Oliver, he's the one you hurt."

"Is he the only one?"

Andy stopped a moment, shocked at how he challenged her. "Well that doesn't matter, does it?" She challenged him back.

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped.

"I should probably leave. Because your girlfriend... doesn't like running late." She turned around and walked out.

He stepped forward a bit and stood where she was a couple of seconds ago and watched her walk down the hall away from him again. Their's her automatic confidence again. _Totally intimidating. _

* * *

**Wow from writing this chapter I can kind of see how hard it is for Andy to handle Sam, I had such an issue getting the right words down and this and that for Sam. Sam Swarek is not an easy man to write, let me tell you. So please let me know if you're think I went off track and said something he wouldn't do. But then Andy and Nick… they were incredibly okay and easy to write. Like wow, this is her issue, Sam complicated you can't read him and things with Nick are just effortless.**

**Some of you may not have noticed, but I didn't have Nick or Andy really think about the moment he shared with Andy in the Penny's parking lot or when he woke up... just not yet. They've realized it, but haven't acknowledged it just yet.**

**I'm so sorry this took so long, but I feel like I'm approaching a turning point for Andy right now and I don't want to jump to fast, so I'm trying to pace it. And I'll be honest with you guys, I had a whole bust up between Sam and Andy this chapter where he actually did catch her at her apartment and he's the one who taped her hand, and tied her shoes for her, and told it's cold and she may need a jacket, and Andy getting mad at him for doing the opposite of what she told him, which was to not worry about her, she's not hurting anymore. But then I, it just didn't happen and this happened instead. I had the same for Sam and Nick; I wrote this huge confrontation for them, but then it felt too soon, because nothing's actually really happened for them to have a serious thing have a bust up about. (I'll let you guys know that one of my reviews, not saying which one... Don't worry I am definitely planning on doing that.) And about the other review about Nick not hesitating with letting Andy drive his truck, I guess it wasn't intentional, but I wrote it so swiftly I knew I didn't need to write him being like hey it's my truck you should let me drive, don't scratch it. I knew Nick wouldn't complain so I didn't write, so in a way it was intentional? Haha.**

**Next chapter should be up sooner than later. My other story for the post episodes should be updated by late Monday or maybe early Tuesday, send in reviews for what you would like to see a bit differently for that episode's story.**

**And please, please, please let me know what you guys think about this chapter to? What do you guys think Andy and Nick's bet was on, since she obviously lost. Or will Nick play it chill and let her slide, or should he have her do something since he beat her. And what do you thinks happened between Nick and Gail, did they make up... or not? Just send a review!**

**I'm curious guys. Which chapter has been your favorite? Or what specific thing or conversation if not the whole chapter?**

**Did you guys see 4x06?! Like when Tracie talked about her dream, I lost it, I cried so much you probably know exactly what I'm talking about. But Gail...:( and then Nick...:( Holey moley I'm excited for Thursday... Who else is?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In honor of that beautiful episode and Froelle's wedding(they're married!) I give you chapter 7.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sometimes if we truly love someone, we have to be okay with letting them go.

* * *

Andy and Marlo are on their first patrol together and it isn't going too bad. They sort of jumped into a cool friendship automatically. When they met on Andy's first day back on duty they decided on their own that they would get along with each other if they just don't talk about the obvious and move into an easy friendship, it sort of started yesterday when they teamed up to separate Nick and Sam when they were heating up at each other.

_What is their problem? _Andy is still lost as to why Sam has been brewing up storms with Nick. It's been twice that she's been caught in the middle of their feud, and she's praying there isn't a third. Sam of all people should understand how close Nick and Andy grew to each other from their task force, so if he knows that, then why does he have an issue with Nick? Is it not enough for him to just have issues with Andy, but he has to have one with Nick as well? Andy hates to think about the obvious reason Sam has an issue with Nick, Sam believing something happened between them, and taking his feeling about it on Nick. Even if something did happen, it wouldn't be any of his business; he has no right to be angry or jealous.

"Yesterday was pretty heavy, right?" Marlo asked her concerned. "But you bounced back pretty well I see."

Andy's at the wheel, not letting her stitched hand stop her from driving today. "Yeah, I've been through worse, so..."

And she really has been through worse. Even though Andy has her plan to keep a strong front in front of Sam it never really goes as planned whenever they talk to each other it intimidates her, scares her. Yesterday she didn't plan on going off on a huge rant about her feelings, she knew she acting weak, but also knew that admitting how she felt and feels portrayed strength. She was stronger than him, she is stronger than him. Knowing she could sway off her plan off action with Sam like that is frightening and it makes her worried of what could happen if things get out of hand. So yes, Andy has been through worse than a car bomb and an unexpected night shoot out…she's experienced having those five steps ahead in route but verging off because of one person. Because of how her thoughts and emotions run when he gives her his look. The feeling she gets when he looks at her in that certain way.

With Andy and Sam feelings are a complicated bundle of thoughts, moods, emotions, and complications. Andy isn't terribly concerned with fixing everything with Sam, which would entail a whole day together of them just talking it out, figuring things out because they actually want too. Sam isn't too concerned either._ If we were really meant to be together then we would've worked out our problems. _Andy got her part out, the part that matters to her and hopes that it's enough for them to just keep their past in the past and start fresh. She told him not to worry about her feelings anymore, letting him know that she doesn't want him to think that just because he damaged her he needs to fix it. She already knows he wouldn't so she tells him that just to ease his mind. And plus she knows how he struggled to say I love you, she wouldn't want him to struggle to actually make it mean something to her.

Marlo let out a laugh. "Yeah? Ha. Ha. Hey can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Andy asked quickly.

She took a breath before asking her question. "Is there some beef between Sam and Collins? …I'm not one for drama, and I don't usually gossip… And this isn't me gossiping, it's just… It's Sam. And I wasn't around before when Collins was here, so I don't know if anything's there, y'know?"

That's another thing that's still eating its way around Andy's thoughts, how Nick defended her in a way, he said he worries about her.

_"It's her I worry about." _

Andy hasn't gotten to confront Nick about him and Sam yet, but oh does she plan too. And she didn't get a chance to catch up with him and see how things with Gail went either. _It's obvious she forgave him and they're together, _Andy thinks_._ She's happy for him, how could she not be? He got what he wanted, something he thought he had lost he won back, there's no way she would be upset over that.

Hearing him say that just… warmed her heart, knowing that their relationship, the strongest relationship she's ever had with a guy, still survived even though he's committed to another relationship, his girlfriend. _But the reason,_ Andy thinks, _the reason why he said he was worrying doesn't make… doesn't make sense._ He's worried for her about Sam? He's worried to about how she acts too? She can't help but like that he cares about her deeper than she can fathom.

Andy thought about the honest answer to Marlo's question, she didn't want to state the obvious answer.

"Yeah, right, uh…They did start something at that warehouse yesterday, didn't they?" She asked referring to how they acted yesterday over what to do with her, scratching behind her ear, wanting to swerve off topic.

"Yeah… and then today." Marlo stated, swerving right back to the issue.

"I uh…" Andy gave her an honest answer. "To be honest, I really, really have no idea."

Marlo shook her head. "You're lying though. You do have an idea. You overheard what they were talking about today, and even yesterday when I pulled you away from them."

"You're right." Andy said before stopping herself from gritting her teeth, not wanting to have this conversation with her.

"And?" Marlo asked, wanting Andy to elaborate.

"1520 requested for a call about a B and E on Powler Ct. 307." The radio called.

Andy sat up in her seat at the wheel. "We can make it there in less than two minutes." She said flickering on the lights and picking up speed.

Marlo agreed when she called back to the station. "1520. On route to Powler Ct. Break in."

Andy focused on the road in front of her but needed to get it out, Marlo is concerned about Sam and must be confused why he's making bust ups with a guy who went away with his ex for six months, but the honest answer for her won't clear any of that up.

"Well?" Marlo asked, wanting an answer from her.

"Me." Andy said without looking at her, eyes on the road. "They were busting up about me I think, but don't worry, I told Sam to leave everything alone." She told Marlo in one swift breath.

Marlo didn't have an answer.

Less than two minutes later Andy pulls into a large, upscale house and parks the cruiser into the circle drive way. She cuts the engine after seeing the woman who called in the break in, standing by her car, waving at them. Andy took the keys out and put them in her pocket as she stepped out. She and Marlo take in the large house quickly and Marlo starts for the back.

"You take the front." Marlo said as she ran to the back of the house.

"Ma'am, have you been in your house yet?" Andy asks and the woman nodded no.

"Have you seen anyone?" The woman nodded no again. "Just wait here, alright? We'll check it out." She finished with a friendly smile as she continued to walk.

She walks up the path to the large house and sees that the front door is wide open; this must be her reason for calling it in as a break in. Her eyes catch the key hole for the lock on the door; some of the gold paint around it has been chipped off once or twice by a key. If it was the owner and they have a tendency to shake there would be a lot more scratch marks. Andy's seen this before, on the task force. The person using the key probably was shaking from being in a hurry to get in; it's some type of sign. Andy stepped in further, taking her gun out and looked around; living room area down a hall in between a double stair case, office to the left, den to the right. She spots Marlo walking down the hall after she checks out the office and den.

"Clear." She says and Marlo echo her words.

They meet before the stairs and ascend them at the same time. They walk down opposite ways down the hall on the second floor, peeking in each room. When they're in the last room together, an office, they let out an anxious breath.

"Nobody's here." Marlo said as she put her gun back in her holster.

"They probably got out before we got here." Andy put her gun away and starts to look around and rummage for anything suspicious.

"McNally, what are you doing? We can't go through their things."

"I'm just seeing if anything's suspicious. She's obviously spooked about someone or something."

"So you believe someone actually broke in and she's not just scared to walk into the house when her husband's not home?" Marlo asked curtly.

"What are you saying?" Andy asks turning towards her.

"Requesting all units for backup to search Granger Offices building on Sonata Street, 5272." Dispatch called into their radios.

Andy and Marlo share a glance at each other as they left the room and start down the hall towards the stairs.

"Let's just talk to her first, alright?" Andy stated as they walked down.

"They said all units McNally." Marlo pointed out.

Andy responded quickly. "Exactly, they won't even notice when we get there."

Andy looked back at Marlo when she didn't respond.

"They didn't say we have to rush there." Andy continued.

"Huh."

"Huh, what Cruz?" Andy turned around from facing the front door.

"Nothing I just hope us not following protocol doesn't cause an explosion again." Marlo crossed her arms. "Hoping that's not your specialty."

_What happened to us being cool with each other, _Andy thinks, but then remembers that she told her the reason for Sam and Nick's feud.

Andy scratched her cheek with her finger. "Wow." Andy said watching her. "Um, we have to talk to this woman and see what's up before we just abandon her. I didn't say we weren't going. We are." She turned and put her hand on the knob, but looked back at Marlo. "And don't act like you know me or my specialties either." Andy rolled her eyes and opened the door to walk out, not bothering to tell her about the key hole now that she believes Andy has bad judgment.

"Thank goodness you got here fast." The woman breathed when she saw the cops approaching her.

Andy started friendly-like asking for her name. "You're house is safe Mrs.?"

"Mrs. Montgomery… or Lydia." The woman finished.

"Mrs. Montgomery you reported a break in." Marlo cut the crap.

"Yeah I got home and my front door was wide open. I always lock it behind me, and I'm the only one here. I just stood here waiting for you to come."

"That's smart of you Lydia." Andy said with a smile but Marlo cut her off.

"You reported a break in and we saw no attempt of someone breaking in." Marlo chirped.

"Cruz." Andy whispered at her. "So your husband's not home?"

"No, he has work in Atlanta all week."

"Any kids?" Andy asked.

"Three. He took them with him for a mini vacation. I stayed to get ready for a barbecue we're having later this week, my sister and all her kids are coming."

"Sounds fun." Andy nodded giving her a smile. "Alright, we searched your house. It's safe, nobody's in there..." Andy confirmed before Marlo walked back to the cruiser.

"Okay." Lydia murmured as she glanced back at Marlo.

Andy followed her gaze. "Ha. Don't worry about her, it's not you."

"Oh? It's you?" The woman questioned.

"You could say that. But I can handle myself." Andy brushed off, leaving Lydia no reason to worry about her.

"You shouldn't have to." Lydia commented, referring to how she should have a partner she's compatible with, but of course is giving her a double meaning after interpreting Andy's 'I can handle myself' comment with how she shouldn't have to be alone, she can be with someone.

"Says the one planning a party on her own." Andy said.

"It's good to have a little bit of space here or there… Give each other a short amount of time. Why do you think my kids are on a mini vacation?"

"Ha." Andy contained her laughter. "If it's only a short time you're supposed to spend apart… than I'm sure the way things are, are the way they're supposed to be."

The woman nodded with sad eyes at the officer standing in front of her, seeing her strong front but after a few words understanding her personal troubles.

"Um. I should be somewhere ten minutes ago." She pulled something out of her pocket.

"Have any other scares, just call me." Andy said handing her the card with her direct line and information. "Alright? Go inside lock your doors."

Lydia nodded a yes as Andy walked back to the cruiser and waved after Andy drove away to the destination they were called to fifteen minutes ago.

* * *

Minutes later Marlo and Andy pulled up to the hectic scene taking place in the middle of a busy city street. As they get out of their cruiser simultaneously, more of the scene unfolded in front of them; copper lights flashing, police officers entering the building – guns out, officers taking statements, fire fighters on standby.

When they got out of their cruiser and made their way up in front of the taped off area Sam noticed the two together, Marlo told him earlier that she was partnered with Andy today and has been worried ever since. He's relieved to see that the two of them have been working well together.

Sam walked up to them, meeting at Marlo's side. "They already have enough bodies searching the building so you two can hang back… what took you so long?"

Marlo glanced at Andy as she spoke, directing her words towards her. "Prior engagements."

Andy gave a glare at Marlo. _So much for getting along_, Sam thinks.

"Well it was worth it if it was a priority." Sam said.

Andy looked up at the hundred floor building. "So, what's going on?"

Whenever Sam and Andy share a conversation it's either super emotional fighting or just business for a case. It's like if they're angry at each other they will make it known, like Andy did so well earlier this morning, or they flick the switch and transform into partners in crime, where they drop their bickering and focus on the important thing in front of them, work. They're smart like that, with whatever 'mood' they're in they're always in the same one, never different, always heading down the same path of conversation. Just like right now, they haven't forgotten their earlier encounter, but are fine with setting it aside.

"If you were here-" Sam started but stopped at Andy's look to him. "Armed break in. We didn't catch the guy leaving so we suppose he's somewhere up there." Sam said pointing his hand up to the sky. "We're hoping it's a drug guy we've been looking for."

"Your guy that's moved in from Montreal?" Andy asked casually.

Sam's taken aback at how she has this information. "No, I'm not concerned about my Montreal guy at the moment."

"Why? Who's this guy you're looking for?" Marlo asked not so casually.

Sam didn't respond, not wanting to give out to much information about the guy, not needing a lot of people to know enough information to work off on if he decides to pull together some undercover work. Things are always messy if you spread information around beforehand.

Andy caught on a bit, because Luke never shared much with her for the same reason, because him knowing her, she would work all night on one name to come up with more information for him.

"Huh, well we just came from a break in down on Powler Court." Andy told him. She crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous. He wouldn't have made it up that far if they're searching for him this long."

Marlo keeps her arms crossed around her chest, keeping forward listening to the two carry on their conversation.

Sam gave Andy a look telling her she's probably right.

"Where'd he break in?" Andy asked curiously.

"Side door, off the alley, no cameras." Sam stated knowing she's wondering about surveillance.

Andy pushed her feet forward to the alley to look at the door. Marlo instinctively followed because Andy's her partner. Sam followed because… Marlo's his girlfriend? Andy's his partner no matter what? Andy might need his backup? He's interested in what Andy's thinking? Either way, by the time they make it to the door, he stops himself from thinking, because every scenario dealt with Andy.

Andy bent down and touched the key hole. Only a few scratch marks. She stood up to speak, still facing the closed door. "The door was left wide open." She said not as a question.

Sam doesn't respond because he knows she knows she is already right. Sam can tell she's catching on with something; he also knows how she itches to talk it out and is confused to why she's not going off on an idea.

Andy nodded at it, thinking hard and turned to walk back to the cruiser. Sam stopped her before she could make it out of the alley; he grabbed her arm for a second to make her stop walking any further. He turned her around in his grip before he let go.

"What's going on McNally?" Sam asked intensely, not understanding why she's holding back on talking.

Andy didn't want to say too much, because she doesn't know if what she's thinking is true, it's a long shot as is and she doesn't want to be wrong. "There was just something weird about the B and E earlier. I'm just-"

"Why didn't you tell me something was weird?" Marlo asked annoyed, cutting Andy off.

Andy didn't like her tone she took a step forward towards Marlo as she spoke. "I guess I would've, if you weren't too busy jumping to conclusions about me and I don't know… judging me."

Sam kept himself from taking a step back at their blows to each other.

"Hey." He lifted an arm between them and softly pulled behind Andy's arm for her to step away from Marlo.

"Like I was trying to tell you before… I'm just going to call Lydia and check on her." Andy said still glaring at Marlo before turning to walk away.

_Alright so Nick and Sam had a have an issue because of me, my fault. Now I lost respect from a girl I work with. A girl who was friendly to me but after seeing me as a problem she turns into the girl who belittles me. Needless to say everything's my fault today. _Andy tried to keep her face in check, to not show any of the emotion that raging inside of her.

* * *

After she called Lydia and she reassured Andy that she's fine and has all the doors locked and the security system on Andy, leaning against the cruiser, hung up in relief, as a chipper Gail walked up to her.

"Hey McNally." Gail sang to her.

"Hey Gail." Andy said in a monotone, frustrated over Sam and _Marlo_.

Gail hesitated a minute and stood facing Andy's side, facing the building being searched. "I just wanted to talk to you about Nick."

_What did I do now? _Andy's thoughts raced for a moment what did she do to get thanks and an apology from Gail.

"Um…" Andy said not knowing what she's responding to too. "Okay."

"I wanted to thank you and… apologize."

_She's thanking me for getting her and Nick back together?_

Andy nodded her head like she understands everything Gail is saying. "Oh…"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Gail said in a fast way.

"No idea." Andy cut in with a shake of her head.

"For pushing Nick to talk to me… I didn't realize I had so much to say to him until after I've said it... He told me that you had it out with Swarek-"

"Did he?" Andy cut in.

"Yeah, and he thought I needed to do the same… and well I did."

"Oh." Andy said caught off guard.

"I feel much better now."

_So Gail did have it out with Nick, but unlike Sam and me, Gail and Nick probably ended with kisses and not tears. _Andy tried to give her a genuine smile, happy she worked things out with Nick.

"I was going to save this conversation for tonight but I thought… I didn't want to wait, y'know."

"Oh." Andy said. "Um… tonight?"

"Tracie didn't tell you!?" Gail asked getting excited.

"I haven't seen her today, so… no." Andy shook her head.

"Oh… well clear your schedule McNally, we're having our good old girls night."

"Really?" Andy said in a relief type of way.

"Wow, sound like you're in need of one." Gail said patting Andy's arm.

"I think it's obvious why." Andy murmured.

Andy hasn't had a girl's night in literally forever; she's lived with the male species for so long she forgot she was even allowed to have a girls night out. And yes she is need of one to, Nick's great, but you can't talk to a guy about guy stuff, not really.

Marlo walked over to them. "McNally can you toss me the keys." She asked as she stood behind the trunk.

Andy tossed the over to her so she could open the trunk and rummage in her bag for something.

"All units called off. Return to the streets." Their radios called.

Andy, Gail, and Marlo looked to the building to see all the officers that was inside fan out to their cruisers.

"Did we get them?" Andy asked even though Gail and Marlo have no idea.

"I'll go find out." Gail said. "I'll text you McNally." She said as she walked towards the building, hands on her belt.

"Uh, McNally." Marlo whispered as she closed the trunk and walked up to Andy. "Could we go back to the station?" She asked as she placed the keys back in Andy's hand.

Andy checked her watch. "We already had lunch and shifts not over for a few hours." She didn't say no. "Why?"

Officers are driving passed them in their cruisers now, since Andy had to park in the back of the line. Andy and Marlo are facing each other on the roads side of the cruiser.

Marlo tried to give her a small smile. "McNally." She does not plan on telling Andy the real reason she needs to.

"Hm." Andy crossed her arms.

"Hm. What, McNally?" Marlo said crossing her arms in front of Andy.

Similar words they shared with each other in the front of the door to the Montgomery's house.

"Nothing… I'm just… picturing how you and Sam are so made for each other." Andy said referring to how she can't just spit something out.

Marlo let out a huff. The people in the cruisers are watching them as they pass by, thinking it took them long enough to pick a fight.

"Wow." Marlo said watching her. "Talking about a guy-"

"Hey, Andy you alright?" Nick interrupted. He pulled up in his cruiser with Chloe sitting in the passenger seat and rolled down his window and stopped to check on speak.

Andy and Marlo were staring each other down but broke their intense stance at Nick's words. Marlo huffed out a breath and had a smirk on her face as she walked between Nick and Andy as she made her way in front of the cruiser to get in the passenger seat.

_Oh and that girl I lost respect and friendship for, above all that… she's dating Sam. More reason for her to not like me. _Andy stood where she was, the side of her body aligned with Nick's cruiser, she picked up her head and scrunched her nose. _Everything is so complicated and impossible to solve, _Andy thinks. She turned her head to look at Nick.

"What's wrong?" Nick said seeing Andy's emotion play on her face.

She shook her head and gritted her teeth, watching the sky above his cruiser. "Me." She said strongly and then rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey do…" Nick started but she slammed the door so he can't finish, but he still does. "…you want to talk about it later?" Nick stopped another second before driving forward.

"Wow… oh my gosh, what's wrong with Andy?" Chloe asked him.

She's been asking him questions all day about everything, Nick wants to shut his eyes and take a moment, not at how annoying Chloe is but at hearing what Andy said. _She thinks everything is wrong because if her? _Nick thinks.

"Nick?" Chloe asked him, genuinely caring. "Are… you okay?" She turned her body in her seat to face him.

He looked over to her a moment before answering. "I'm fine… It's-"

"It's her you're not fine about?" Chloe asked, knowing she won't get an answer. "You could call her."

Nick shook his head no. "There's no real conversation going on with Cruz in the car." He already wanted to call her earlier this morning because of what she overheard him and Sam say.

"You could text her?" Chloe offered with a smile.

"I doubt a text would suffice with the emotion Andy's feeling."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at that. "Hm… you really do know Andy, don't ya?"

Nick looked over to the rookie in question. Not in a bad way, in a way of realizing how he actually does know Andy.

"But wait… what type of emotion?" Chloe asked off of what he told her, still facing him. "Obvi it's not a happy one, she was upset, I mean did you see how she was battling with whatever was going on. God, she's so strong though, I mean did you see how she literally just brushed that off her shoulder and got in the cruiser. Is she still having a hard time coming home from going all UC ninja? Is it about her dad, I heard he was a cop too… but no, it wouldn't be her dad." Chloe stopped a second in thought. "Well…" She turned her body to sit forward again. "I'll help ya out, okay? If I was Andy…" Chloe grabbed some air in front of her, portraying Andy.

Nick looked over to this girl in the most confused way, he had to make himself look away and keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm upset, right… I just told my UC ninja partner in crime something deep, something I wouldn't really say to anyone else, right? I keep to my job when I'm on the clock since I'm… that good." Chloe nodded in coolness to Nick. "But since I'm _not fine _right now." Chloe said, using Nick's description of Andy. "Hm… I was talking to Marlo…" Chloe opened her eyes. "It's Marlo, right? But wait… it couldn't really be her because I only just met her right? I wouldn't jump to a bad conclusion about her unless I already knew I wouldn't like her." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows, really thinking. "And I wouldn't like her because…"

She stopped and looked over to Nick. "Is there something I don't know?" She said in a sly voice. "Do you know why Andy wouldn't like her or have an issue with her? You do… don't you?"

Nick knew that once he told her, she would go off on another rant about something. But he didn't even have time to speak.

"But wait…" Chloe put her hands out to stop him. "Don't tell me, I'm Andy… I'll tell you." Chloe shut her eyes again. "Well I don't know Marlo that much…l mean, me Chloe." She said opening her eyes to tell him before shutting them again. "I've ridden with her, so I would know more than Andy, the only obvious things is who she's dating." Chloe opened her eyes to gush at Nick over Sam, she has no idea how much he doesn't want to hear it. "And I mean it is obvious, Detective Swarek… wow, I mean if I wasn't into Dov…"

"Dov!" Nick interjected enthusiastically trying to get her to gush about Dov and not Sam, he'd rather hear about him than Swarek.

Chloe didn't hear him, lost in her thoughts. "Hm… he's got that adorable, rough trade type thing; I mean who wouldn't want to just…" Chloe shook her head. "Anyways we're talking about Andy and why she doesn't… like… Marlo…" Chloe left her mouth hanging open. "Oh…"

Nick looked out his window, avoiding her realization. Chloe doesn't know that Sam and Andy dated or all their fun tribunal, break up, and hook up drama.

"Sam and… Andy…?" Chloe whispered but then grew a devilish smile on her face. "Oh my gosh I totally made out with Detective Swarek…" Chloe said with a smile still pretending she's Andy.

Nick looked over to her with a gross look.

"No, not me silly." She slapped him. "Me as in Andy, Andy made out with Swarek."

She wouldn't shut up. Nick abruptly shook his head at how she kept talking about making out with Sam. "I would rather not talk about making out with Swarek."

Chloe gave him a knowing look. "Of course you wouldn't…"

Nick didn't laugh at her comment he just kept trying to push away the image of Sam kissing, holding Andy the way he did when they pretending to be a couple. He doesn't like how Sam made her feel safe and protected then threw that all away in a terrible break up. Swarek is one hell of a cop but when it comes to the ladies… as in Andy, he's one hell of a screw up.

"Oh my gosh…" Chloe said still watching Nick.

"What?" He asked genuinely confused.

"You and Andy?" She slapped his shoulder again.

"Go back to talking about Dov." He told her.

"Tell me everything." Chloe said leaning over to him.

"About what?"

"Oh my gosh…" Chloe said again.

"Would you stop doing that?" Nick said with a laugh.

She ignored him. "But wait… you're a good guy, you wouldn't do anything with Andy because she's still heartbroken over Sam, right? Is that why she thinks something's wrong with her? Because Sam broke up with her and is now with someone else, does she think it's her fault? Does she think Sam didn't want her and then now she feels even worse because he's choosing to be with Marlo? God, now we know why she's depressed she has to deal with his girlfriend."

"She isn't heartbroken." Nick told her, finally starting a real two-way conversation. "Not anymore, she's over it."

Chloe shuddered back. "So… are you saying that something did happen?"

"No, nothing happened." Nick rubbed his eyes. "Go back to talking about Dov."

"But why does she think something's wrong with her?" Chloe asked him the real question; it's real to him because he really doesn't know the answer. "If it's not because she blames herself for the break up, then what?"

Nick looked over to her in real question. "I don't know." He said seriously. "Go back to being Andy." He told her seriously. "Figure out why she thinks it's her."

Chloe agreed but stopped a moment, in character, and raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna make out with me right?"

* * *

Andy and Marlo continued driving around but after two calls of nothing Marlo couldn't take it anymore.

"McNally, we need to go back to the station." Marlo said in such a worried tone Andy gave her a look over before flickering on the lights to rush back to the station for her, hoping to get an answer for it.

"What's wrong Cruz?" Andy asked concerned.

Marlo gulped before she spoke. "I'm… I'm on medication, and I forgot it in my locker, and I need to take it. I thought I had it in my bag."

Andy thought a moment; if it's for something serious does Frank know or even Sam. "Medication… is it something-"

"-What?" Marlo cut her off.

"I don't know serious?" Andy shrugged her shoulders.

"McNally."

"What?" She shot back.

Marlo took a moment and looked down at her hands before talking in a serious tone. "Tell me… a secret."

Andy looked over at her for a second. "What? Why would I do that?"

"So we will be even."

"Even for what?"

"When I tell you that my medication is for my bipolar disorder."

Andy kept her face the same, didn't show any emotion.

Marlo expected her to lash out and question everything about her, especially how she can be a cop, and after seeing Andy take it pretty calmly and that she isn't judging her about it, she's shocked. More than shocked she's relieved.

"What are you thinking?" Marlo questioned.

Andy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not… it's not my place-"

"I have it under control, I do. I'm good with it. I need you to understand that alright?"

"Yes." Andy gave her. "I believe you."

"McNally."

Andy pulled in the parking lot to the division and parked. "Go get your pills." Andy told her coolly.

Marlo got out and made her way inside.

Andy opened her door and got out to lean on the trunk of the cruiser. She pulled out her phone to check her messages; three missed calls and two text messages from Nick. She smiled to herself.

A detective car pulled into the lot next, in a spot across from Andy. Sam got out to see her smiling as she replied to her messages.

"Getting some work done there?" Sam called from across the lot as he closed his door.

She looked up to see him; she stood up straight and brought her phone down. "Where's you drug guy?" Gail texted her that someone found Sam's guy across town, not even at the Granger Offices.

"In there waiting for me." Sam pointed to the division building. "Where's your partner?"

Andy shuddered for a moment; not knowing if she should tell him the truth, _does he know, would he not like it is I knew something personal about his girlfriend? _So she played it cool, not giving him a real answer. "Oh… just in a body bag... stuffed in the trunk." She patted the trunk of the cruiser awkwardly at her joke.

Sam raised his eyebrows as Marlo walked out of the division doors. "Good to know you can still make friends." He told Andy.

Marlo looked at Sam like she was afraid, but he didn't notice.

Andy turned her attention to Marlo. "Um, you good?" The look she gave her told her she had her back.

"Yeah, thanks." Marlo said in a quiet tone as Andy opened the trunk for Marlo to put her small cosmetic bag there.

"I didn't say anything." Andy told her in a quiet tone.

Marlo nodded to her.

Sam stood their shocked realizing how much he will never really understand women and their friendships; wanting to kill each other one minute, then the next talking as if they were sisters.

The two of them got into their cruiser to get back on the street.

"Can you respect my decision?" Marlo asked Andy, after telling her she made the choice to not tell Sam about her disorder.

"Of course. I've got your back." Andy replied. "I've never doubted your ability to do this job."

"And now?"

"I feel exactly the same." Andy told her confidently.

She doesn't need to process this right now, that she is keeping something like this from Sam, she has bigger issues to think about.

* * *

As the day turned to night everyone's shift has ended and they've made their way back to the station.

Nick and Chloe were walking down the hall in the station from filling out their paperwork together.

"Hey look… there's Andy." Chloe nudged Nick's arm.

He looked up to see Andy, she doesn't look happy, but she doesn't look sad either. Her eyes catch his, he waves with a smile. Andy is cut off because Gail walks up behind her and pushes her into locker room with her. Andy nods a fake smile to Nick before Gail gets her all the way in.

"Whoa. That was intense." Chloe told Nick.

"What? Why?" Nick asked.

"Didn't you see? She was happy to see you but... then Gail..."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked in confusion.

"I mean she probs isn't happy that she lost you to Gail."

"What do you mean?"

"You're dating Gail, which sort of entails some feelings being hurt on Andy since-"

"Feelings?" Nick whispered, having it in his head for the first time, the thought of Andy having hurt feelings at the thought of Nick and Gail dating.

Chloe spoke in a calmer voice. "Wow boys really don't see- obvi Andy has some sort of emotion for you because ever since this morning when she found out you and Gail are back together."

Nick gave Chloe a very serious look.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Gail and I are not dating." Nick informed her.

Chloe left her mouth hanging open. "Wait?! You're not… wow, that changes… everything."

"What? Why?" Nick asked her again.

"Hey, stop doing that." Chloe told him.

"Answer the question." Nick crossed his arms, interested.

"I thought you and Gail were dating." Chloe motioned to herself with her hand, she waited a moment hoping Nick will catch one, he doesn't. "Andy probably thinks you were dating too."

* * *

**Btw a note on chapter 6 with Nick driving Oliver back to the Penny, I totally forgot about the Nick and Oliver scene in the beginning of 3x07. When they're driving a witness and they're singing in the car, I didn't get that from the episode, but I'm just pointing out that episode in case you'd like to watch it and see what it's like to see Oliver sing again. But then stop right there because like the next scene is Sam and Andy like when they were together and it was just painful to watch... so heads up there. Oh and it's the episode Andy tells Sam she loves him, not that, that would be painful to watch either…**

**And I'm not fully educated on bipolar disorder; I don't know if someone would need to take their meds at a certain point in the day, I'm not sure. I just did that so Andy knows Marlo's secret. **

**And I've been sitting on this chapter for a while, switching this and that especially with what Andy's thinking and feeling. I hope it's clear to you guys. Andy she isn't necessarily jealous of Gail, but she definitely is sadden that it could dim her strong relationship with Nick, and of course when she's thinking that she's like oh does that make me jealous? And no, Gail and Nick didn't get back together but in this chapter Andy's under the impression they are and so are you guys… until the end. I've had issues with writing Sam before, only because I want to stick to the type of Sam that's on the show and not just write that he'll dump Marlo in two seconds saying he still has feeling for Andy and then go tell Andy he loves her.**

**Did any of you see tonight's episode? I mean Tracie and Steve flawless so happy to see her like that eating off of the desert table and laughing with him! Adorable! But then Andy girl, she's got ish going on. I lost my breath when Nick confessed his feelings to her, like finally! He said she's magical, that's really amazing and how he called Dov so she could at least hear the wedding. It was just perfect. And then he told Andy he has all the time in the WORLD to wait for her… like he didn't push it. I love Nick Collins for that. I love them together. But then my heart was crushing at the same time because I love Andy and Sam too. I'm just rolling with it, you know? Who else is in the same boat as me? Caught in two ships? At least Oliver knows what's up though. **

**Oooooh so the next chapter is their girls night! I've got some fun things here and there… like dares? I don't know if that's giving away too much? Anyways if you guys have any fun ideas, conversations for them to have, jokes to share, adventures to go on… like anything at all for their fun night together… and maybe I wouldn't mind a few ideas about their morning after haha. I mean their first girl's night in like seven months? How much fun are they allowed to have? but don't go crazy with the ideas like I know some of you may… take from this chapter and… go with it. Leave them in the reviews or PMs…**

**And can I say to you guys that I really love my Rookie Blue family, you guys are the best.**


End file.
